Mi amor del bosque prohibido
by Scry
Summary: ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez de un centauro? ella sí, y en el peor momento. voldemort se alza... junto con otro aliado...amor, pasión, meteduras de pata...
1. Llegando a Hogwarts

MI AMOR DEL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO  
  
1. CAPITULO: Llegando a Hogwarts  
  
Llegué a Hogwarts tres años más tarde de lo normal. Mi madre era francesa. Ella había estudiado en Beauxbatons. Y allí fui yo. Pero, mi padre por asuntos de negocios nos hizo mudarnos a Inglaterra. Por eso empecé Hogwarts con 14 años. Llegué al andén 9 ¾ con veinte minutos de adelanto. Allí vi a Harry Potter con sus mejores amigos Hermione y Ron. Ya había oído hablar de ese trío. Yo tenía su edad. Me subí al vagón, y me puse en un compartimiento yo sola. Pero al de un rato entraron en el dos chicas. Una tenía rasgos hindúes, y la otra tenía el pelo largo y ondulado de color castaño oscuro.  
  
-Perdón. ¿nos podemos poner aquí contigo?  
  
-Sí. Hay sitio de sobra. ¿Cómo os llamáis?  
  
-Pues yo me llamo Parvati Patil - dijo la chica de rasgos hindúes.  
  
-Y yo soy Lavender Brown. - dijo la otra.- ¿Y tú eres nueva? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De donde vienes?  
  
-Me llamo Galatea Pommiers. Vengo de Francia. París. He estado estudiando en Beauxbatons. Pero por asuntos de negocios mis padres se han mudado aquí.  
  
-Y, ¿tienes idea de en qué casa vas a estar?  
  
-Pues la verdad no tengo ni idea pero mi abuelo que estuvo en Hogwarts era de Ravenclaw. ¿Vosotras de donde sois?  
  
-Nosotras de Gryffindor. Pero la casa Ravenclaw no está nada mal.- Dijo Parvati.- Mi hermana va allí. Se llama Padma.  
  
-Oye. ¿los chicos que tal están? - yo quería saber lo "más importante".  
  
-Pues tienes mucho en lo que elegir. Esta Potter que no esta mal. pero que le gusta Cho. Una de quinto. Luego Ron, pero. es muy niño todavía. Algo infantil. También está Seamus.  
  
-¡No, no! Yo prefiero a los más mayores, es decir los de quinto, sexto.  
  
-¡Ah! Pues Cedric Diggory. es el chico más simpático, guapo, inteligente, divertido. en resumen que es perfecto. -dijo Lavender con un suspiro.  
  
-¡Ah! Se te había olvidado mencionar a Draco Malfoy. Tiene nuestra edad, y es insoportable, pero. merece la pena. es increíblemente guapo y esa mirada.- las dos se miraron, como si no supieran explicarlo bien.  
  
El viaje transcurrió y estuvimos las tres hablando muy animadamente. Parvati fue a presentarme a su hermana. Que resultó ser muy simpática. También me presentó a Ron, Hermione y a Harry. Hermione y yo teníamos el mismo pelo, solo que no lo llevábamos de la misma manera. Yo me hacía un conjuro para que me abultara menos, y me echaba gomina para que quedara en tirabuzón. Nos pusimos todos en el mismo compartimiento. No podía dejar de mirar a Ron, tenía un algo que no sabría explicar. Esa sonrisa pícara. Con su pelo pelirrojo. era verdad que era infantil, pero eso lo hacia ser más mono, más tierno. Cuando de repente se abrió el compartimiento y aparecieron dos chicos grandes y gordos con uno más bajito en medio. Tenía los ojos grises. Miró a todo el mundo con asco, pero cuando llegó a mi, su expresión cambió y dijo:  
  
-¿Alumna nueva verdad?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Y ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
-Galatea Pommiers. ¿Y, tú?  
  
-Draco Malfoy.- Dijo con orgullo.  
  
Así que él era el chico del que habían hablado Lavender y Parvati. No estaba del todo mal. bueno, no estaba nada mal. Me di cuenta de cómo le estaba mirando cuando Hermione me dio un codazo. Malfoy me sonrió maliciosamente, él me había mirado de la misma manera que yo a él.  
  
-Crabbe, Goyle, vamonos.  
  
Cuando cerró la puerta pregunté.  
  
-¿Ese era Malfoy? ¿El que me habéis dicho antes que tenía unos ojos preciosos?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Amm.  
  
Ron me miró. Parecía que quería saber lo que yo sentía por Malfoy. Pero yo no era como un libro abierto, y su mirada inquisidora fue en vano.  
  
Llegamos a Hogwarts. Me quedé impresionada por como era. Todo parecía muy majestuoso. 


	2. El sombrero seleccionador y una revelaci...

Hola!! Gracias por leer mi fanfiction, claro sólo los que lo leen, y si, no pues poneros a leer. annita-malfoy : Hola! Gracias x leer el ff. Y ya lo siento, po soy tan nueva que ni me di cuenta de que estaba mal puesto, es verdad que leerlo así cansa muchísimo. Bueno, aunq la cosa sq no sé ponerlo bien, porque yo cuando lo escribo lo tngo bien puesto y nosé lo que ac el ordenador que cambia todo. lo siento mucho ya sé q es muy pesado leer algo así.  
  
La_peye_malfoy: Gracias por leerlo!!! Eres la primera que deja un review, y no es que nunca me hayan dejado uno, pero, como tú nunca lo podías leer, me ha hecho ilusión!  
  
Bueno, este capitulo es muy, muy cortito, pero tranquil@s que ya dejaré otro dentro de dos días o menos. Bss y no me enrrollo más:  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
2. CAPITULO: El sombrero seleccionador y una revelación  
  
Yo me fui con los de primero, eso me daba todavía más corte. Alguien se acercó y cuando me di la vuelta para ver quién era.  
  
¡Tía Minerva!  
  
Hola Galatea cariño, ya me dijeron tus padres que te traerían a Hogwarts. ¡ALUMNOS! Por favor ahora les conduciré al gran comedor, uno por uno les iré llamando y el sombrero les seleccionará para sus respectivas casas.- Y luego dirigiéndose a mi me dijo.- Tú cariño, serás la última así que tendrás que esperar.  
  
Bien, gracias tía.  
  
Todavía seguía bajo el shock. ¿Qué hacía mi tía en Hogwarts? Bueno, la respuesta estaba clara, pero a mi nadie me había dicho que la hermana de mi madre fuera profesora en Hogwarts. Como mi tía había dicho los alumnos fueron llamados uno por uno. Hasta que Dumbledore se levantó y dijo:  
  
Bien, queridos alumnos, este año, una alumna de Beauxbatons vendrá a Hogwarts. Se llama Galatea Pommiers. Pasará a cuarto curso, así que por favor trátenla bien.  
  
Mi tía gritó mi nombre y. me acerqué al taburete. Vi a todo el mundo mirándome, pero en especial mi mente se desvió y miré a Malfoy. Y luego a Ron. Me senté en el taburete. Y una voz en mi oído decía. "Ravenclaw te viene bien, aunque tú ya veo lo que quieres ser. así que esta casa no te servirá de nada. Slytherin, ¿tú has venido aquí a hacer amigos no es verdad? Ya veo que no quieres tampoco. ¿y Gryffindor? Sí esta te irá a maravilla. aunque. tendrás un inconveniente que tendrás que afrontar. y no sé si serás capaz." Ya llevaba allí tres minutos. ¿qué pensaría la gente? ¿Era normal tardar tanto? "Veo que tu problema. ¡OH dios mío! El ministerio estará aquí por ti. ¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!" Me levanté del taburete y me senté al lado de Harry y Lavender. Estaba tratando de asimilar lo que me había dicho el sombrero. Primero me había dicho Ravenclaw, luego Slytherin, y también me había dicho que tendría un problema. Algo que no sabría afrontar, y que por mi culpa el ministerio de magia iba a venir aquí. ¿Qué podría hacer yo? Algo tan malo como para que viniera el ministerio. Bueno ya se vería. Dejé el tema y me puse a comer. 


	3. Las clases

3. CAPITULO: Las clases  
  
La primera clase que tuvimos fue la de pociones. Snape era el profesor de esta materia. Y estábamos con los de Ravenclaw. Entró en clase con aire de superioridad. Y en cuanto me vio dijo:  
  
Vaya, vaya. aquí tenemos a la pequeña Pommiers. hija de Julie, ¿sabes? Tu madre y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos. y tu tía y yo lo seguimos siendo, aunque a veces tengamos algo de competencia por el trabajo.  
  
Me puse roja. No le había dicho a nadie que mi tía era Minerva McGonagall. Empezarían con chorradas como el favoritismo y esas cosas. Aunque eso sinceramente era una chorrada ya que, la preferida de mi tía era mi hermana Cecile, acababa de acabar sus estudios y estaba en la universidad de Londres estudiando para profesora de Transformación. (No es de extrañar que sea su preferida.)  
  
Bien, empecemos la clase. Tomen apuntes de esto.  
  
Empezó a dictar como hacer una poción sobre no sé que tema. La siguiente clase fue de Adivinación. Menos mal que estaba con Lavender, Harry, Ron y Parvati para poder ir a clase porque sino. me perdería. La clase de adivinación estaba en una de las torres. Y en cuanto entré me dieron ganas de volver a salir. El calor de allí dentro era sofocante. me senté en una mesa con Lavender y Parvati. La profesora entró y se fijó en mí.  
  
Mira por donde. Galatea, nuestra nueva alumna. Un placer tenerla aquí. Ya me dijo Madame Maxime que a usted se le daba muy bien esta materia.  
  
Eeee. sí. Saqué muy buena nota en los exámenes el año pasado.  
  
Bien. queridos alumnos, este trimestre estudiaremos sobre el viento.  
  
Se oyeron rumores.  
  
Sí habéis oído bien. el viento, un bonito y fuerte elemento. Hay que saber entender lo que nos dice. Esa brisa de otoño, lo que nos demuestra, nos trae y nos avisa. Por favor Potter léanos las primeras hojas del libro. Página 12.  
  
Cuando Harry leyó todo el capítulo la profesora dijo:  
  
Por favor bajen al jardín, hoy hace un día perfecto.  
  
Todos bajamos y me alegré de salir de esa estancia. Todavía quedaba media hora de clase. Hacía un día precioso. El cielo estaba algo nublado pero se estaba bien, y había una suave brisa.  
  
Coger el libro en la página 14. ¿No consiguen interpretar nada de lo que les dice esta suave brisa?  
  
Nadie hablaba y todo el mundo trataba de escuchar lo que a cada uno le decía el viento. De repente oí algo. Como un silbido, era algo así como. "sígueme." pero cuando intenté concentrarme más, Ron me dio un empujón y caí al suelo y él encima mío. Harry había sido el que le había empujado.  
  
Lo siento, no fue culpa mía, Harry me empujó.  
  
Tranquilo, no pasa nada.  
  
Lo malo era que ya había perdido toda concentración. Volvimos al castillo.  
  
Esa noche en la sala común le dije a Hermione lo que creía haber oído con la brisa, pero me dijo que solo eran imaginaciones mías.  
  
Es muy poco supersticiosa con lo que se refiere a la adivinación. El año pasado abandonó la clase y odia todo lo que tiene que ver con esa materia. Perdón, no me he presentado mi nombre es Seamus Finnigan. ¿Tú eres la nueva verdad? Galatea. me gusta tu nombre.  
  
Pues a mí no. No me gusta nada.  
  
Pues peor para ti, porque es precioso.  
  
Bueno, lo siento pero tengo que irme, estoy cansada y. me duele la cabeza.  
  
Cuando llegué al dormitorio Lavender estaba sentada en la cama. Me miró muy mal y me dijo:  
  
Oye Galatea, me parece bien que seas la nueva aquí y que no sepas nuestras costumbres, mira, Seamus es mío y no conseguirás quitármelo.  
  
Lo siento Lavender, no sabía que te gustase. Pero solo estaba hablando con él. Y la verdad, no me atrae para nada, aunque no te niego que me parece un chaval muy majo.  
  
Amm, lo siento, pero es que llevo un día horrible. Y soy muy celosa.  
  
¿Pero Seamus sabe que le gustas?  
  
¡NO! Y tampoco se va a enterar.  
  
Con esto dejó zanjada nuestra conversación y se metió a la cama.  
  
El jueves a las 23.30 tuvimos nuestra primera clase de astrología. Estaba muy emocionada. Esta clase la teníamos que compartir con los de Slytherin. Llegué con 10 minutos de antelación. Allí todavía no había nadie. Miré hacia arriba y una estrella fugaz pasó ante mis ojos. Pedí un deseo. Unos pocos minutos más tardes Ron y Harry aparecieron. Iban hablando del próximo partido de quidditch. Los dos al verme se me quedaron mirando, como esperando a que yo dijera algo.  
  
Esto. ¿las clases de astrología son interesantes?- solo se me ocurrió eso.  
  
Pues. no sé sí, puedes descubrir muchas cosas, y entretenerte, pero. a mi me aburre un poco.- Me dijo Harry.  
  
Oímos unas voces y aparecieron todos los alumnos restantes. La profesora llegó con cinco minutos de retraso.  
  
Discúlpenme. He tenido un inconveniente. Por eso me he retrasado. Bien, comencemos, cojan su telescopio. Aquella estrella que ven allá es la estrella Trahidal. A ella se le invocan muchas cosas, y por la forma en la que brilla se puede saber si va a hacer bueno o malo. Hoy Marte está muy brillante. eso quiere decir que habrá problemas. ¡venga! Apunten todo lo que acabo de decir.  
  
La clase duró asta la 1 de la madrugada. Y todos recogimos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a nuestras casas, cuando de repente Malfoy me agarró del brazo y me dijo:  
  
Oye Galatea, ¿no te apetece venir a dar un paseo por el bosque prohibido?  
  
Pues. la verdad es que no. Estoy cansada y no me hace ninguna gracia estar rondando por hay a estas horas de la noche.  
  
Bien, tú te lo pierdes.  
  
¿Qué me voy a perder tu compañía? ¡Qué desgracia!  
  
No te pases de lista con migo.- me miró amenazadoramente. Lavender y Parvati tenían razón, menuda mirada.  
  
Me fui de allí dejándolo mal y solo. Yo no era unas de las que son fáciles de llevar al huerto, a mí sin cosas bonitas, nada. Cuando llegué Ron me estaba esperando en frente del cuadro de la señora gorda.  
  
¿Qué te ha dicho Malfoy?  
  
Que fuese a dar una vuelta con él. ¡Tiene huevos para preguntarme eso! ¿No se me ve que estoy cansada?  
  
Oye. yo te quería hacer una pregunta. esto que. bueno nada olvídalo. 


	4. Un cambio y una proposición para una cit...

4. CAPITULO: Un cambio y la proposición para una cita  
  
Se notaba que Malfoy estaba interesado en mí, y que Ron me quería decir algo, pero, tenía mucho entrenamiento con los chicos, y sabía que querían todo lo que no podían conseguir. Así que yo tenía que seguir así como si no me interesara ninguno de los dos. Hermione y yo una noche nos quedamos hablando largas horas.  
  
-Dime Gal, ¿a ti no te interesa ninguno de este colegio?  
  
-Pues, sí. Pero no quiero decir nada, porque luego pierde su interés. ¿Y a ti no te gusta nadie?  
  
-Pues. sí pero es un amor imposible.  
  
-¿Quién? Dime que no digo nada.  
  
-Pues. ¡pero júrame que no dirás nada! Pues me gusta un poco.Cedric Diggory.  
  
-¿¿¿Sí??? Pues para dentro de una semana más o menos vas a estar saliendo con él. Te lo prometo, soy una verdadera cupido.  
  
-¡NO! No serás capaz de hacerme esto. No le digas nada a nadie.  
  
-Mira Hermione no puedes quedarte sentada esperando a que él se de cuenta de que tú quieres salir con él. Lo que tienes que hacer es reaccionar o si no otra se te adelantará y te lo robará.  
  
-Sí, sí, tienes razón Gal, haz lo que tengas o lo que quieras hacer para que Diggory y yo salgamos. - Me guiñó un ojo.  
  
Y las dos nos quedamos dormidas. Ella ahora tenía una esperanza, una ilusión de levantarse a las mañanas. Igual era para verle, o para salir con él. O simplemente el hecho de que ahora tenía más confianza en sí misma. No sabía con seguridad qué era, solo sabía que Hermione había cambiado, y no era la única que lo había notado. Ron y Harry, un día vinieron a hablarme mientras yo estaba en la biblioteca leyendo acerca de las sirenas. Para un trabajo que teníamos que hacer para Hagrid.  
  
- Gal, necesitamos saber lo que le has dicho o echo a Hermione. Esta mucho más alegre que normalmente y ya casi no viene a la biblioteca. ¿Qué has hecho?  
  
- Le he dado esperanza. Solo le he dicho que le conseguiría una cita con el chico que le gusta.  
  
- ¿Y quién le gusta?  
  
- Eso es un secreto entre chicas.  
  
- Bueno pues yo también quiero una cita con la que me gusta.- Me dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Y quién es?  
  
Bajo el tono y en un susurro para que solo lo oyera yo me dijo:  
  
-Cho, pero también siento algo por Ginny. Así que no lo tengo claro.  
  
-A... pues tú verás.  
  
Ron se me quedó mirando, y de repente se le pusieron las mejillas rojas y al ver que yo me había dado cuenta de eso se dio la vuelta y se fue. Harry lo miró y me dijo:  
  
-Es que al chaval le gustas pero no sabe como decírtelo. Así que te lo digo yo. Ahora si quieres algo con él díselo, pero si nada, dímelo a mí.  
  
-Pues, la verdad es que no lo sé, me lo tendré que pensar.  
  
Y Harry y yo salimos de la biblioteca. Nos encontramos con Malfoy que iba con Crabbe.  
  
- Hombre aquí vienen el cara rajada y ricitos de oro.  
  
-Disculpa pero no soy rubia. - Le dije, y le miré con cara de asco.- ¡Mira Harry! Aquí está cara rata teñido y una bolita andante.- Harry me miró y los dos nos empezamos a reír.  
  
Nos fuimos de allí mientras nos seguíamos riendo. Malfoy me miró con odio. Y Crabbe me miró sin entender.  
  
-¡Buena broma Gal! JAJAJA. Nunca pensé que podría ver a Malfoy mirar con odio a otra persona que no fuera yo.  
  
-Sí, el pobre fijo que pensaba que él a mi me gustaba, y. ahora se ha quedado pillado. ¡Que se joda!  
  
Fuimos al gran comedor a cenar y al volver cada uno a nuestras respectivas salas comunes me encontré con Cedric, iba solo, como con la mente en otro sitio. Y como yo también iba sola decidí ir a presentarme.  
  
-Hola, ¿tú eres Cedric Diggory, no?  
  
-Sí y tu eres la nueva, la de Beauxbatons, ¿como te llamabas? -Galatea Pommiers.  
  
-Ah. yo conozco a una Pommiers, se llama Cecile. ¿La conoces de algo?  
  
-Sí es mi hermana. ¿De qué la conoces?  
  
-Nada pasé un verano con ella, era mi profesora de francés.  
  
-Cedric, yo no venía a hablar de mi hermana. Es que verás. Hay a una amiga mía a quién le gustas. Pero no se atreve a decírtelo, así que aquí estoy yo para hacer el recado.  
  
-¿Y quién esa amiga tuya?  
  
-Pues, es muy guapa, tiene un pelo precioso, es muy simpática y es brillante.  
  
-¿Va a tu curso?  
  
-Sí. Se llama Hermione, la amiga de Potter.  
  
-Ah. sí ya sé quién es. Pues, no está mal. Bien, cuando me la encuentre la invitaré a salir un día.  
  
-Bueno, me tengo que ir, que tengo que volver.  
  
-Bien, pues dale recuerdos a tu hermana de mi parte.  
  
-Hasta otra.  
  
Salí corriendo para contárselo a Hermione. Estaba como si se hubiera tomado un café. No podía parar, de saltar, brincar, chillar y de todo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente a la hora de almorzar vino corriendo y me dijo:  
  
- Tengo una cita con el tío más bueno del colegio. He quedado con Cedric el viernes a la noche en el bosque prohibido. A las 21.00 horas. ¿Tú me acompañaras asta el bosque verdad? 


	5. Un paseo

Hola a tod@s!!!!! me alero de leais mi ff!!!!! Pero pasemos a la publicidad! Leer también mi otro ff, "Atracción". En st acapitulo la cosa se empezará a poner interesante. bueno y ahora agradezco los reviews.  
  
Noelle Willow Gilmore: Mil millones de gracias x tus 3 reviews, y x presentarme a mister ff.net, aunq no fui yo la que te lo pidió pero no me importa. lo e estado pensando y creo que te aceptaré cmo agent. jejeje. Y Galatea no es un nombre fracés, el de su hermana y su madre sí pero el suyo no, tengo un libro de mitología y lo encontré allí. Aunq su apellido sí es fracés, así se apellida una amiga mía de francia, (xq yo veraneo allí, aunq no te voy a contar mi vida.) ah! Sí se me olvidaba me han ENCANTADO tus reviews largos, me han welto loka!!! Gracias, gracias, gracias, grcias (todo lo q t e dixo al cuadrado) bss wapa y pon otro kpi pronto! Te iba a decir algo + pero se me a olvidado (cmo siempre me pasa. O.o) todavía me dura la borrachera del otro día.  
  
Miki Potter: Gracias x leerlo!!!!!!!!  
  
5. CAPITULO: Un paseo  
  
Acompañé a Hermione hasta que estuvo con Cedric, (él me guiñó un ojo) ellos dos se fueron y yo me quedé sola. Decidí dar un paseo por los terrenos y por el bosque. Me adentré un poco. Cuando de repente algo me agarró del hombro, chillé y saqué mi varita para atacar, pero vi que era Ron.  
  
-Siento haberte asustado. Es que Harry me dijo que te había visto adentrarte en el bosque prohibido y pensé que este sería un lugar peligroso para una jovencita en apuros.- Me sonrió cariñosamente, con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.  
  
-Gracias por venir a buscar a la damisela en apuros, pero la señorita creo yo que se puede arreglar sola. -Le dije devolviéndole la misma sonrisa.  
  
-¿Por lo menos me dejarás pasear contigo verdad? Por que, ya que estoy aquí.  
  
-Bien, eso sí puedes.  
  
Me agarró de la mano, tenía las manos ásperas, pero eran grandes y fuertes y parecían tan tiernas cuando las tocabas.  
  
-Oye, ¿y se puede saber donde está Hermione?  
  
-Pues. se ha ido con el apuesto Cedric. Ahora apuesto a que. se estarán besando detrás de un árbol o algo así.  
  
Llegamos a un claro. Y Ron dijo:  
  
-Aquí es donde fuimos atacados por las arañas en segundo curso. Estamos algo lejos del colegio, deberíamos volver.  
  
Pero de repente, oímos algo a lo lejos, como unos cascos de caballos, los ruidos provenían de la izquierda. Ron me soltó y se fue yendo hacía el lado contrario, haciéndome gestos para que fuera hacia donde se encontraba él. Pero yo tenía curiosidad y quería saber qué era aquello. Entonces apareció. Ron se había escondido detrás de unos matorrales, pero yo seguía en medio del claro. Eran centauros, hermosos centauros. Había tres. Ellos todavía no me habían visto.  
  
-Bane, no creo que pase lo que dice la profecía, en mi opinión todo es falso. - Este centauro tenía el pelo rubio, cuerpo pardo y cola blanca.  
  
-Ten paciencia amigo mío, las estrellas nunca se equivocan. - Este otro centauro tenía el cuerpo negro y un aspecto algo salvaje que hizo que me echase para atrás.  
  
-¡Bane, Firenze! ¿Podemos volver ya? Siempre estáis igual y me aburrís.- Este último centauro tenía el pelo negro, y uno profundos ojos azules- verdosos. Su cuerpo era marrón y era MUY guapo. Tendría unos 16 años, si es que eso era posible echarle a un centauro una edad aproximada a la de un humano.  
  
De repente los tres me miraron a la vez. Me sentí pequeña, insignificante y fuera de lugar.  
  
-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No sabes que los alumnos no podéis entrar en el bosque prohibido?  
  
-E. lo siento estaba dando un paseo y. me perdí. Ya me voy. Siento haber interrumpido vuestra conversación. - Vi a Ron por el rabillo del ojo, se iba alejando poco a poco.  
  
-Informaré de esto a Dumbledore. -Dijo el centauro llamado Bane.  
  
-¿Qué más te da? Si es la primera vez no pasa nada. Encima a una cara bonita se le perdona todo. Hola, me llamo Marduk, estos son Firenze y Bane. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
-Galatea Pommiers. ¿Sois centauros? -dije con curiosidad.  
  
-Sí ¿es que no lo ves? Sinceramente en ocasiones pienso que los humanos son algo ineptos. -dijo Bane con impaciencia.  
  
-¡Cállate! Tu siempre igual de desagradable, además Marduk tiene razón, ¿porqué le dirías algo a Dumbledore? En mi opinión esta jovencita no vino sola, estaría con un acompañante. ¿Me equivoco?  
  
-Pues. no. Venía con un amigo, pero, creo que se ha ido. Y. no sé volver. ¿Me podéis acompañar asta el límite del bosque por favor si no es mucho pedir?  
  
-Yo lo haré encantado. - Me dijo Marduk.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Espero q les haya gustado!! REVIEWS!!!!!! 


	6. Contando

Holaaaaaa!!! Ya estoy aquí otra vez. bueno. siento muchísimo que los capítulos de esta historia sean tan cortos. pero, es que está ya escrita y no puedo hacer nada. Pero la historia que estoy escribiendo ahora de atracción, sus capítulos son mucho más largos. Así que perdonadme pero por lo menos tendréis la otra. Bueno, creo que eso era todo. asi que contesto a reviews.  
  
Noelle: Killa!!! Bueno, pues sí, yo tb soy BASTANTE feminista, y. cmo no, todos los chicos de mi clase me tienen un respeto. jejeje/ bueno pues sí la cabrona de Galatea tiene suerte, ya te la enviaré algún día a q te busque novio (primero la tengo que encontrar yo y que me lo busque a mí) y no sé si sabes que cuando una amiga te busca novio, siempre tiens q mentir un poco, cmo lo de q tiene el pelo precioso. pues ija cada uno se conforma con lo q tiene, el mío es parecido al de Hermione, solo que yo lo llevo mejor y no es tan abultao (Hermione existe la espuma!!!!) creo q eso era lo único que te quería decir.  
  
CoNnY-B: holaaa!! Bueno la verdad es que sí, es una rara pareja, pero me estaba cansando ya de tanto ron/Hermione, hrr/gnn, y dr/hr.. To2 iguales (aunq no digo que no me gusten.) jejeje  
  
Endora: Me alegro de que te guste mi fik!! Gracias x tu apollo!!  
  
Sakura Radcliffe: Esa propaganda que aces triunfaaaaa!!! Jejejeje sí ya e leido el capitulo q pusist y deje un review (creo)!!! Se me va la mente.  
  
Besos a todas y que os guste el capítulo..  
  
- LUCES! CAMARA! ACCIÓN! RODANDO!!!!  
  
6. CAPITULO: Contando.  
  
-¿Volvistes con un centauro ayer a la noche?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Pero como fue? Vuelve a explicárnoslo.  
  
Estábamos Lavender, Parvati, Hermione y yo en la sala común de Gryffindor. Estaban muy interesadas en lo que me había ocurrido la pasada noche. Y que Hermione hubiese estado con Cedric, ahora mismo parecía no importarles mucho a las otras dos.  
  
-Pues bien, yo estaba dando una vuelta con Ron, cuando vimos a tres centauros, Bane, Firenze y Marduk. Ron se escondió detrás de unos arbustos. Y yo me quedé en medio del claro. Es que. sentía curiosidad por ver como eran, ya que en Beauxbatons no hay centauros ni animales extraños al lado del colegio. Bueno pues que cuando los centauros se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí, uno de ellos me amenazó con que se lo diría a Dumbledore. Pero los otros dos me defendieron. Y mientras esta conversación ocurría pues Ron se fue. Así que me dejó sola. Y Marduk me acompañó hasta el borde del bosque prohibido.  
  
-¿Y qué paso? Me refiero a que ¿de qué hablasteis tú y Marduk en el camino de vuelta al colegio?  
  
-Pues. eso no os incumbe.  
  
-¡¡¡Venga Gal!!! - las tres me miraron como suplicando que les contara TODO lo ocurrido.  
  
-Pues nada, solo estuvimos hablando. No se parece en nada a lo que había oído hablar de los centauros. Le pregunté cuantos años tenía y me dijo que haría 16 dentro de poco. Es muy simpático. Y habla mucho. Y a mí me habían dicho que los centauros eran muy reservados. Pues este es excepcional. Entonces entró Ron en la sala común.  
  
-Hola.  
  
Nadie le contestó y me miró esperando una respuesta o una explicación.  
  
-Buenos días. ¿Qué tal ayer al volver del bosque?  
  
-E. lo siento Gal. Es que esos centauros, me dieron miedo. - Dijo poniéndose rojo. - Pero no volví al castillo. Esperé, y vi como uno de ellos te acompañaba. Entonces me quedé más tranquilo y yo también volví.  
  
-¿Te crees que soy estúpida? No me creo que te quedaras ayer esperando a que yo estuviera sana y salva. ¡¡ERES UN MENTIROSO RON WEASLEY!! Yo confiaba en ti. Y pensaba que eras un buen amigo. Dejarme sola con desconocidos. Imagínate lo que podrían haber echo. ¿Te crees que es normal?  
  
Ron esta vez palideció. Y luego volvió a su color natural pero sus orejas estaban rojas. Se marchó de allí muy enfadado.  
  
-Joder Galatea, te has pasado un poco. Se ha enfadado un montón. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado. - Me dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿Y qué? ¿No tengo razón? ¿Y con quién se ha enfadado si se puede saber?  
  
-Sí que tienes razón y él lo sabe, por eso está enfadado, pero no contigo, con el mismo. 


	7. Varios descubrimientos

Hola a tod@s!!! Como veis cada semanita voy subiendo uno de mis fiks, alternando. bueno, y ahora. lo de siempre, contesto los reviews.  
  
Noelle: Qué quieres que te diga killa, que me hacen muxa gracia tus reviews, como siempre y que dentro de unos capis verás como la pobre Galatea no tiene tanta suerte como aparenta.  
  
Synn: Hola!! Bueno Galatea, sí está basada en mi, aunq ella dice cosas que yo no me atrevería a decir, aunq la mayoría de las cosas no me corto un pelo. Siento que te parezcan capis cortos po. a la hora de escribir no me di cuenta.. y cómo ya está escrita no se puede hacer nada.  
  
Gin-ynia: Bueno, pues si kieres hablar conmigo agrégame, y así ablaremos sobre lo q kieras.  
  
CoNnY-B: Me alegro de que te guste esta pareja!!! A mi tb me aburren las parejas de toa la vida, tngo escritos 4 fiks, y en ninguno es Hermione la protagonista aunq el próximo ff q escribiré será sobre ella, ya q me kiero probar a mi misma y sabr si seré capaz. Creo q si po no lo sé.  
  
Bueno y sin + rodeos. el siguiente capitulo!!!!  
  
7. CAPITULO: Varios descubrimientos  
  
Ron y yo no nos hablábamos. Hermione y Cedric salían juntos y estaban muy bien. Bueno, y yo con los chicos. para empezar, Ron, había cambiado, estaba más delgado de lo habitual. Malfoy, no me quitaba ojo de encima pero. no me atraía mucho. Yo me dirigí a clase de adivinación, ya conocía el castillo más o menos. Así que no corría el riesgo en perderme. Subí corriendo, en la entrada me encontré con Ron y Harry. Hice como si no les había visto. En la clase la profesora nos hizo bajar a los terrenos del colegio para intentar escuchar el viento. me volvió a suceder, oí algo, pero esta vez estaba más claro que la última vez, se me empezó a nublar la mente. "Sígueme, sígueme, adéntrate en mí, piérdete por mis venas y muere en mi corazón." Abrí los ojos. Todo el mundo estaba a mí alrededor. -Galatea, ¿estas bien?  
  
-Sí, sí. Solo me he desmayado.  
  
Ya no oía la voz.  
  
Una noche de un sábado, poco antes que las vacaciones de navidad llegaran, salí de la torre en plena noche. Ya no aguantaba más. Me sentía como en una prisión y el bosque prohibido me pareció un buen sitio para relajarme. Había cogido la capa de Harry. Llegué rápidamente al bosque. Cogí mi varita y la levanté en alto, para tener luz. Caminando a lo tonto llegué al mismo claro en el que me había encontrado con los centauros. Me senté en una piedra del suelo. Allí respiré hondo. Y me tumbé. Pero de repente oí dos voces, una me era familiar, en cambio la otra no. No sé por que pero en ese momento tuve miedo y me escondí detrás de unos arbustos que estaban a mi lado. Entonces pude reconocer de donde venían las voces. Una era de. no me lo podía creer: Ron. Pero estaba muy raro. Iba entero vestido de negro. Y estaba muy pálido. La otra persona que iba con él no le pude ver la cara ya que llevaba una capa. Pero su voz era fría.  
  
-Lo has hecho muy bien. Nuestro plan marchará a la perfección. Y. este será un lugar perfecto para hacerlo, este claro, está despejado y nunca hay nadie. En excepción a los unicornios que pasan y a algunos centauros. Pero nada que nos pueda causar un problema. ¿Te encargarás tú de robar los ingredientes que nos hacen falta?  
  
-Sí amo. Yo los robaré del despacho de Snape.  
  
Los dos se iban aproximando hacía en lado en el que yo estaba escondida. Me agaché todavía más y empecé a arrastrarme en dirección contraria. Y de repente oí un ruido detrás de mí. Pensé "¡mierda! Me han pillado" pero al girarme vi que era Marduk. Se puso el dedo encima de sus labios y me hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio.  
  
-Bien, pues entonces todo marcha sobre ruedas. Dentro de poco ya, nos podremos deshacer de Potter de una vez por todas, y encima el pobre ni se dará cuenta. - Siguió diciendo la fría voz.  
  
-Jajaja.  
  
Ron se reía. Pero su risa también había cambiado. Ya no era la risa tan mona que le hacía ser tan tierno, esta risa era sonora y muy grave, me entró un escalofrío. Las voces se alejaron.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? No niego que no me alegre verte, pero encontrarme contigo dos veces en el mismo sitio.  
  
-Venía a pensar. Pero oí voces me asusté y me escondí, y te vi.  
  
-¿Has reconocido a alguno de los dos que estaban hay?  
  
-No, ninguno. - Mentí. No sabía porqué, pero Ron. mañana hablaría con él.  
  
-Es que yo ya les había oído venir de lejos. y les seguí, para ver de qué hablaban, por que según las estrellas dentro de poco se tie-. -Se calló de golpe, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de pronto que había hablado demasiado.  
  
-Estate tranquilo, no diré nada.  
  
-Bueno, si es así, te lo contaré, pero como me entere de que se lo has dicho a alguien. haber, según las estrellas dentro de poco se tiene que cumplir la profecía, en la que un mago, más poderoso que Lord Voldemort llegará al poder. Y juntos Lord Voldemort y él llegarán al. - se le apagó la voz.- Bane y Firenze no me dejan impedir nada, pero lo que no entiendo es como ellos, pudiendo impedir las cosas se quedan esperando a que ocurran.  
  
-Y. ¿todo eso lo leéis en las estrellas?  
  
-Sí, eso y mucho más. Podría predecir el futuro, o leer tu destino. Haber dame tu mano.  
  
Le tendí la mano.  
  
-Bien. veamos.- se iba acercando a mi mano, cada vez más.- Tendrás mucho hijos, y un marido rico, que tendrá un cargo muy importante. Y también tendrás una piscina llena de.- ¡¡ME ESCUPIÓ LA MANO!!- de agua! - se empezó a reír. - No, en realidad la chorrada esa de leer la mano son inventos muggles. Eso no existe.  
  
Sequé mi mano contra una piedra.  
  
-¿Te creerás gracioso verdad?  
  
-Pues. la verdad es que sí. jajaja. Venga no te enfades, solo era una broma. Lo siento. No te volveré a hacer ninguna broma de esas.  
  
-Está bien. Pero, volviendo a lo serio, Voldemort y. el otro mago ¿Cómo se llama? Van a matar a Harry ¿por qué?  
  
-Pues al otro mago le llamamos Akisato. Y ellos dos quieren matar a Harry Potter porque es el único que todavía puede hacer daño a Voldemort. Esos dos que hemos visto antes eran dos seguidores, están preparando el nacimiento de Akisato y también la muerte de Potter, para no correr ningún peligro con que les destruya los planes como antes había hecho. 


	8. El baile

Ya estoy aki de nuevo!!!!!!!! Oleeeeeee!!! Bueno con otro corto capi, (super yo y mis capis jejeje) lo iba a subir ants po. e tenío cierto. CABREO cn gentes de mi alrededor y no e podío. Bueno y ahora contesto reviews (si tienen pregunta, claro, y si no tb):  
  
CoNnY-B: Realmente este nombre lo escribí a boleo. Cerré los ojos y marqué algunas teclas del teclado, salió una cosa algo extraña y lo amold a Akisato.  
  
Noelle: Espero q tu cosa angustiante se haya pasado. y trankila q harry + adelante saldrá un poko. (no muxo po un poko.) Po, si no te gusta, xq kieres q le meta???  
  
Synn: Ya verás qué pasa con Gal. será todo un. "asombro" por decirlo así. Profecía, Ron mortífago, nuevo mago tenebroso. Mi mente no daba pa + cuando escribí la historia.  
  
Mish1: Me alegro que te hayas animado a leer el fik!!! Y x otra parte. Galatea se qdará con. lo sabrás dentro de unos capis. aunq nada es seguro hasta el final.  
  
La-Peye-Malfoy: ¡Echaba de - tus reviews! (. Finalemente te conectaste y dejaste un reviwe en cada historia!!! GRACIAS!!!!!!  
  
8. CAPITULO: El baile  
  
Le conté a Hermione todas mis aventuras. Y a Harry también. (Ya sé que prometí no decir nada pero ellos son mis amigos ¿no?) Aún así no les conté nada acerca de lo de Ron. Primero quería hablar a solas con él. Un día me lo encontré el la mensajería mandando una lechuza. Cerré la puerta tras de mí.  
  
-Ron. quisiera hablar contigo. - Lo dije lo más delicadamente que pude.  
  
-Pues aquí estoy. Habla.  
  
-Es que verás, últimamente te veo muy raro. ¿si tienes problemas me los contarías verdad? Tienes aquí una amiga, lo sabes de sobra, para cualquier cosa a cualquier hora del día y de la noche puedes contar conmigo.  
  
-Ya lo sé.  
  
-Ron. y otra pregunta.  
  
-Te escucho.  
  
-¿Qué hacías el sábado a la noche con aquel hombre?  
  
Palideció. Aunque a decir verdad, últimamente estaba tan pálido que casi ni se le notó.  
  
-¿Qué andabas espiándome?  
  
-No te estaba espiando, solo estaba dando un paseo.  
  
-Bueno, pues mantente al margen de esto. Son asuntos que no te incuben.  
  
Salió del la lechucería muy enfurecido. Y me dejó sola allí. Empecé a llorar. quizá Hermione tenía razón, y la vez esa en la que me peleé con él, igual me pasé, y él todavía sigue enfadado. O. simplemente es que ya no le gusto y para darme a entender que ya no quiere ni ser mi amigo se pone borde. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Yo nunca lloraba por un chico. Era la primera regla de mi vida, desde que hace unos años un chico me rompió el corazón. Me sequé las lágrimas. Y salí de la lechucería. El baile de navidad se aproximaba, y todo el mundo tenía pareja de baile. Hermione con Cedric, Harry con Ginny, Ron con Parvati, Lavender con Seamus, y yo con. Malfoy. Me lo pidió poco después de que Dumbledore dijera que habría un baile. Y como el chaval parecía un poco desesperado por la falta de interés que yo le mostraba decidí aceptar. Me puse un vestido muggle negro, bien ajustado. Y Hermione y yo nos alisamos el pelo. Cuatro horas tardamos. Primero se lo alisé yo a ella, lo que me costó bastante. Finalmente las dos llevamos el pelo suelto, y con un muy buen resultado. Malfoy me estaba esperando en la puerta de mi sala común. Iba muy guapo, no llevaba el pelo hacia atrás como lo solía tener. Lo llevaba revuelto, lo que le daba un aspecto más salvaje. Muchas chicas se giraron para mirarlo.  
  
-Esta noche estás preciosa.  
  
-Gracias, tu tampoco estas nada mal.  
  
Fuimos al gran comedor, y allí cenamos y llegó la hora del baile. Dumbledore con un toque de varita apartó las mesas. Así que la pista de baile estuvo libre. Malfoy me sacó a bailar. Él no apartaba su vista de mí.  
  
-Esta noche estás verdaderamente muy guapa. No sé lo que te habrás echo, el pelo así te queda muy bien.  
  
-Y a ti, te queda mejor el pelo revuelto.  
  
-Pues entonces lo llevaré más a menudo así.  
  
Draco estuvo muy simpático aquella noche. Hasta se vino a hablar con Harry, Hermione y Ron. (Aunque este. con lo poco que habló.) Lavender y Seamus habían desaparecido misteriosamente. (Con eso os digo todo.) Después de bastantes baladas, Malfoy me sacó afuera. Fuimos a dar una vuelta al lago, mientras el calamar gigante sacaba sus enormes tentáculos del agua. Nos sentamos en la orilla.  
  
-Oye. tú, Hermione, Ron y Harry, ¿por qué os lleváis tan mal?  
  
-No lo sé. Mi padre odia a los muggles y por eso mismo creo que yo les cogí manía. El padre de Ron y el mío no se llevan muy bien, ¿sabes? Y por eso con Ron nunca he hecho amistades. Y finalmente Harry por el simple echo de ser quién es. Por ir dándose aires de superioridad por el colegio, por tener una cicatriz en la cara.  
  
-Harry no se va dando aires de superioridad en ningún lado. ¿Te crees que a él le hace gracia que sus padres murieran asesinados por quién-tú-sabes?  
  
-No. Supongo que no. Nunca he intentado ponerme en su pellejo.  
  
-Pues ya es hora de que lo vayas haciendo.  
  
Entonces lentamente se acercó a mí y me besó. Lo hizo tan tiernamente que casi me daba la sensación de estar derritiéndome entre sus brazos.  
  
VENGAAAAAAA REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSS 


	9. Intimos secretos de familia

Bueno, siento el retraso, pos q tenía carnavales, ya sabéis, botellón, porritos, tios wenos... mmmmm, sq tenía q vigilar al chico q me gusta... (un rubio estilo legolas...) aunq no viste para nada iwal... weno dejo de hablar de él porque, no acabaría!!!! y la semana q viene otra vez, así q el capi de atracción iwal tb le djo con retraso!! Po no os preocupéis q lo tendréis fijo... y la semana blank... dios 9 días sin ir al insti... (po con los tíos q ay... yo voy asta q me muera...) bueno q me enrrollo.  
  
Mish1: Todas queremos un draco para nosotras solas... yo creo q preferiría q tuviera un gemelo y así tener a draco dos verces... uff!!! Tanta beleza... mmmmm  
  
CoNnY-B: Q pena q tus vacaciones fueran canceladas x proble+ familiares!!!! Aunq x una parte me alegro ya q pudiste dejarme un review!!!!!! Jejeje  
  
Noelle: Me encanta tu sistema de poner reviews... los pongo yo!! Jejeje, esq tiens razón, q aría yo sin tus reviews?? Al principio sólo recibí 2 reviews, y ya hechaba de – tus chorradas... bueno, pues aber cuando subs tú otro capi, q lo as djau ay.... En plan... casi el final en el q pasa todo.....!!!! dja pronto otrooooooo!!!!! bssssssss  
  
Synn: ron... lo de ron ya verás... sq kería darle el papel q se merecía... así q, verás lo q le pasa... y sí un beso sin más, pero trankila q no qdará ay!! Abrá algo + entre ellos. Uuuuuu  
  
La_peye_malfoy: Nunk verás q aga una de mis protas una lesbi, xq... la vdd cmo nunk e pensau ponerm en el papel de una, no sabría lo q pasa!!! Haber... q estaba diciendo... a sí!! Cmo le e dixo a Synn draco saldrá +, y podréis "disfrutar" de su presencia.  
  
Bssssssssssssssss  
  
9. CAPITULO: Íntimos secretos de familia  
  
Después del baile de navidad los alumnos podían volver la semana que les quedaba en sus casas. No volví para las vacaciones de navidad a mi casa. Ya que mi padre tenía que trabajar y para estar con mi madre sola... ¡no gracias! Harry también se quedaba. Éramos los únicos de cuarto curso de Gryffindor. Ron se iba a casa. Y Malfoy también. Harry y yo nos pasábamos hablando largo tiempo sobre todo. Un día me hizo una pregunta en la que tuve que revelar bastantes cosas intimas.  
  
-¿En Beauxbatons todas las chicas hablan igual de bien inglés que tú?  
  
-¡No, hombre! JAJAJA. Yo soy de nacionalidad francesa, pero mi abuelo es de aquí, vino a Hogwarts. Y mi madre y su hermana también, me refiero a que son de aquí pero cuando nacieron fueron a vivir a Francia, así que es como si fueran francesas. Mi abuelo fue del mismo curso que Dumbledore... Tenía muchos amigos hasta que hace poco murió. Pero bueno eso ya es pasado. Snape conoce a mi madre y a mi tía.  
  
-¿Y de qué las conoce?  
  
-Pues... bueno Harry te voy a decir quién es mi tía pero no digas ni una palabra, ¿entiendes? Mi tía es McGonagall.  
  
-¿ENSERIO? ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?  
  
-Pues, por que pensaríais que me haría favoritismos.  
  
-¡Qué va hombre! Y... ¿de qué conoce a tu madre?  
  
-Pues... estuvieron casados. Tuvieron un niño. Pero murió.  
  
Harry se quedó de piedra. No se esperaba para nada mi respuesta. La verdad nadie se lo espera, y luego todos ponen la misma cara.  
  
-Por eso Snape abandonó el lado oscuro. Ahora intenta vengarse por la muerte de su hijo.  
  
-Oooo... no tenía ni idea. ¿Y, porqué tu madre le dejó?  
  
-Pues, ella no tenía ni idea de que él fuera un mortífago. Así que cuando mataron a su hijo (creo que se llamaba Christian) ella le abandonó. Ya que... en parte fue culpa de Snape.  
  
Nos quedamos los dos en silencio. Cambié de tema, no quería seguir hablando de ello.  
  
-Oye, ¿Ron no te ha escrito verdad?  
  
-No. Supongo que habrá estado muy ocupado.  
  
-Ya, ¿pero tu no lo ves raro? No sé es una impresión mía. Desde que me dejó sola en el bosque aquella noche todo cambió.  
  
-Pues sí lo he notado algo raro. Ya casi no come, no habla y...- suspiró.- Tendría que hablar con él. Ya no es el mismo.  
  
Nos fuimos a la cama. Tenía todo el dormitorio solo para mí. Y no podía dormir. Me levanté y leí un poco. Pero seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. Miré por la ventana. Hacia el bosque prohibido. Allí había alguien. Se me heló la sangre y mi cerebro dejó de funcionar por un momento. ¿Qué hacía allí Ron?  
  
REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS PLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
PD. FELICS FIESTAS A LOS Q NO TNGAN CLASE!!!! Y A LOS Q SI... Q PUTADAAAA!!!!JEEJEJEJE 


	10. En el bosque prohibido

Waapassssssssss!! (O wapos) Sigo con mi vida pribada, a las q no les interrese q dejen de leer: Gonzalo (legotas) se ha enterado q alguna de mi klase (seguramente se supondrá q soy yo) le llama legotas y sa empezaua reir... algo sí q e abanzado ya q antes no sabía kien era, y en carnavales me acoplé a su grupo de mala manera, po me da iwal!! Yo era feliz!!!!!! Creo q os e dau suficiente chapa x oy!! Ahora contesto reviews!!! A!! Hoy 2 amigas se qdan a dormir a mi ksa y os dan muxos besos!! (Se llaman Ane y Elizabeth):  
  
CoNnY-B: A clase de nuevo... q depresión, mirando el lado weno vuelvs a ver a tus amigos!! y, gracias x seguir leyendo mi fik, aunq tus nervios estén de punta!!!!!  
  
Synn: Estoy llendo "en contraataq" cn el wapísimo elfo!! Descubrirán cosas de ron y de Akisato, tú trankila y draco volverá pronto!!!  
  
Mish1: Mis capis son cortos po tus reviews tb!!!! Jejeje!! Y Ron... ya verás!!  
  
Bsssssss a tod@sssssss!!!!!!!  
  
10. CAPITULO: En el bosque prohibido  
  
Ron estaba allí. Tenía muy buena vista, no me podría equivocar. ¿Pero qué hacía él allí? ¿No tendría que estar con su familia en la madriguera? Aunque igual... sí seguramente era lo que habría hecho. Podría haberle dicho a su madre que se quedaba, y a sus amigos que se iba. Y así podría hacer todas las cosas que le vinieran en gana. Como por ejemplo prepararse para el nacimiento de Akisato y la muerte del que supuestamente era su mejor amigo Harry Potter. Ron ya no era de los nuestros, se había cambiado de bando. ¿Me atrevería a detenerlo? A ir en su busca y... no, no me atrevía a ir sola. Mientras yo pensaba en todo esto Ron ya había desaparecido de mi vista. ¿Y si iba a buscar a Harry? ¿Me creería? Mi cabeza daba vueltas, me tumbé en la cama más próxima de la ventana. La de Parvati. Allí mismo me dormí. Al despertar no estaba segura de si lo había soñado o no. Fui a desayunar. Y me encontré con Harry que estaba hablando con Lee Jordan. Me comí un par de tostadas. Antes de que Harry pudiera alcanzarme o preguntarme a donde iba salí corriendo, en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
-¡¡Hola!! ¿Dónde están Harry, Hermione y Ron? ¿Vienes sola? Bueno pasa Galatea.  
  
- ¡Hola Hagrid! Venía a preguntarte si esta noche ha pasado algo extraño en el bosque, es que ayer oí ruidos raros.  
  
- Pues sí. Sí que pasó. Han herido a un unicornio. Y han destrozado la huerta. Oye, Galatea, ¿tu no verías quién fue el causante de todo esto verdad?  
  
-No. Ya no siento no vi a nadie.  
  
Me despedí y le dejé en su cabaña solo con su perro y su mal humor. Hagrid no había podido darme mucha información. Así que habían herido a un unicornio. Necesitarían su sangre seguramente. ¿Pero porqué destrozar la huerta? En fin solo me quedaba otra solución. Ir al bosque para hablar con Marduk. La noche calló pronto. Fui al gran comedor. Cené rápidamente y me fui diciendo que me dolía la tripa por la regla. Corrí por los terrenos de Hogwarts. La cabaña de Hagrid estaba oscura, no estaba allí. Entré en el bosque prohibido. E intenté buscar el mismo lugar en el que me había encontrado con Marduk las dos veces anteriores. Pero no encontré aquel claro. Fui a parar a un camino. Lo seguí y acabé en un acantilado. Bien... ¿qué hacía ahora? Estaba perdida no sabía volver, y aquel lugar por lo visto estaba desierto. Oí algo justo detrás de mí. Era Firenze. Parecía que algo iba mal, tenía miedo, se le notaba en la cara.  
  
-Galatea... ¿qué haces aquí? ¡¡Rápido ven!! Si te encuentran...- hizo un gesto de "mejor ni pensarlo". Me subí a su lomo. Estuvimos cabalgando durante diez minutos, hasta que...- Aquí vivimos. No es gran cosa pero... no está mal.  
  
Me bajé de su lomo. Sus casas estaban echas con paja y barro, y en medio de todas las casas había una hoguera. La gente iba saliendo de las casas. Había mujeres, y niños... hasta que de una cabaña salió Marduk. Cuando le vi... mi estomago se encogió y me sentí llena de felicidad.  
  
-Otra vez nos encontramos Galatea, bienvenida a mi casa.  
  
-Encantada de volver a verte. Pero en realidad esta noche salí de Hogwarts para hablar contigo.  
  
Me hizo pasar a su casa. La decoración era bastante extraña por llamarlo de alguna manera. En los rincones había camas, y en medio una gran mesa bastante alta que a mí me llegaría justo por los hombros. Le conté todo lo referente a Ron, y lo que me acababa de contar Hagrid sobre los unicornios y la huerta. Entonces Firenze que por lo visto había escuchado la conversación interrumpió.  
  
-Galatea... nosotros sabemos algo más sobre Akisato. Volverá a alzarse en 8 semanas más o menos, no estamos seguros. Voldemort utiliza el cuerpo de animales para seguir viviendo pero con la muerte de Harry Potter se alzará definitivamente junto con Akisato y los dos reinarán en el mundo mágico y en el muggle. Antes estaba cabalgando y trataba de escapar de varios de sus seguidores que me estaban persiguiendo.  
  
-Pe-pe-pero eso ay qu-qu-que impedirlo.- No conseguía articular palabra. Todo me había pillado tan "por sorpresa".  
  
-Tranquila Galatea, ven, vallamos a dar un paseo.- Me dijo Marduk.  
  
-No os alejéis.- Nos dijo Firenze.  
  
Caminaba junto a él. Pero me cansé rápidamente así que me subió a su lomo. Nos alejamos un poco del poblado y nos sentamos.  
  
-¿Tú crees que mis amigos tendrían que saber esto? Yo no creo que lo acepten. Su mejor amigo de la infancia, un seguidor de Akisato y Voldemort...  
  
-Si tu crees que deberían saberlo díselo.- Miró las estrellas. Era una noche despejada.- Marte está...  
  
-Muy brillante, lo que significa problemas.- Le corté la frase sabiendo lo que él iba a decir antes de que lo hubiera dicho. Sus ojos verdes-azulados me miraron, tuve un escalofrío.  
  
-¿Tienes frío? Ven junto a mí.  
  
Me abrazó. Y me dio la vuelta, lenta, muy lentamente se fue acercando a mí. Me acarició el pelo. Y la cara mientras me seguía mirando a los ojos. Nuestros labios se iban acercando cada vez más hasta que...  
  
-Creo que deberíamos irnos.- Dije.  
  
-Sí. Tienes razón, oye si te ha molestado, lo siento es que me dejé llevar.  
  
En realidad no me había molestado en absoluto, pero el hecho de que él fuera un centauro y yo... una humana pues, me hacía sentir, no sé, rara supongo.  
  
Volvimos al pueblo y al ser ya muy de noche, decidí quedarme a dormir en el poblado.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando aún estaba amaneciendo me desperté. Yo estaba en la cama de Marduk. Y él estaba en el suelo, encima de un montón de paja. Se le veía tan tierno cuando estaba dormido... parecía un osito... Físicamente era muy corpulento, tenía la mandíbula muy marcada. Y una nariz recta y fina. Era tan guapo... era aun más guapo que Cedric, y estaba segura de que si Marduk hubiera sido humano, tendría novia. Mientras le miraba, Marduk se había despertado. Me llevó hasta la orilla del bosque prohibido. Pero esta vez al despedirse me dijo:  
  
-Toma esto, cuando quieras hablar conmigo o necesites mi ayuda sopla por él. – Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó galopando.  
  
Me había regalado una concha marina. Era preciosa. Esas que usan los moluscos. Pero me pareció bastante pequeña para que él pudiera oírme si soplaba por ella. Aún así, el sabría lo que hacía. 


	11. Sola

Hola wapisimassssss toy cn unas alemanas en ksa y ocupan todo mi tiempo!! Asiq no e podido leer vuestros ff y ná de ná. (La alemana es Katrina. La de atracción!!) Aunq no se parecn en nada. Sólo de físico. Asiq sólo os contesto a los 2 reviews y ya!!! Bsssssss  
  
Noelle_Willow_Gilmore: Cmo q zoofilia?? Bueno sí... pero... jolín q son mazo monos!!!!! Tu trankila q galatea ba a aprovechar muy bien a draco Malfoy... bueno t iba a contar + cosas po no tngo tiempo!!! Bssssss  
  
Synn: Yo q gal tb se lo contaría a todo el mundo po... en plan pensarían cosas rras sobre ella... no sé. Ya y muy raro a la ora de dar abrazos... bueno disfruta del capiiiiiiii  
  
11. CAPITULO: Sola  
  
Mi mente estaba repleta. Entre todas las cosas que sabía y que no tenía que saber. Los secretos que tenía que guardar y la gente a la que tenía que mentir haciendo como que yo estaba bien, que no me pasaba nada. Todos los alumnos vinieron un día antes que las clases dieran comienzo. Hermione seguía saliendo con Cedric. Muchas chicas la miraban con odio. Otras con admiración. Había de todo. Y yo... me sentía tan sola... no sabía hacia quién ir. Parecía que todo a mí alrededor había cambiado. Que no había ni un solo punto fijo en el que me pudiera apoyar para consolarme. Me sentía tan sola que el castillo me empezó a parecer una cárcel. Y yo una prisionera.  
  
Un día decidí contárselo todo a Harry y a Hermione. No estaba segura de si me creerían, pero lo tenía que intentar. Los encontré en la sala común. Ron no estaba con ellos. Últimamente casi ni se le veía. Hermione estaba hablando con Parvati y Harry estaba con los gemelos Weasley. Les hice un gesto a los dos para que se acercasen a mí. Tardé unos 15 minutos en contarles toda la historia. La cara de Harry había estado cambiando de color mientras yo iba acabando. Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato. Yo esperaba que hablasen. La primera que dijo algo fue Hermione.  
  
-Yo te creo. También me he estado dando cuenta de que Ron esta cambiando. El otro día le vi salir de la sala común a las dos de la madrugada. Yo estaba aquí escribiendo porque no me podía dormir.  
  
-Pues yo no me creo ni una sola palabra. ¿Por qué iba a hacer Ron todas esas cosas? No tiene ningún sentido. Encima es mi mejor amigo. No me lo creo.  
  
Se levantó y se fue. Yo ya me esperaba que Harry no me creyera. Pero no sabía como demostrarle que tenía razón. Es decir alguna prueba o algo.  
  
-Tranquila, lo acabara aceptando y se dará cuenta de que no mientes. Es solo que, ponte en su lugar... es muy duro.  
  
-Sí, tienes razón Hermione.  
  
Poco tiempo después iba a haber una salida a Hogsmade. Y era para ir en parejas. Lavender y Seamus estaban saliendo. Y hacían muy buena pareja. Nunca discutían ni nada. Mucha gente les envidiaba. En cambio a Parvati se la veía sola. Ya que su mejor amiga ahora tenía novio y ella no. La mayoría del tiempo que yo la veía estaba con su hermana Padma.  
  
Un miércoles a la noche Hermione llegó llorando al la sala común de Gryffindor. Fue directa a nuestro cuarto. Yo la seguí.  
  
-Hermione guapa, ¿Qué te pasa?- Le acaricié el pelo.  
  
-Que-que Ce-Cedric y yo nos he-hemos peleado...- me dijo mientras seguía llorando.  
  
-Tranquila, no será nada. Tú tranquila que para mañana seguro que habéis hecho las paces. No te preocupes por eso. Duerme un poco ya verás como mañana estás mejor.  
  
-No... no lo creo, ha sido una pelea algo fuerte.- Había dejado de llorar, pero tenía los ojos hinchados.  
  
-Venga duérmete y mañana todo irá bien. Te lo prometo.  
  
Se puso el pijama y se metió a la cama. Poco tiempo después llegaron Parvati y Lavender. Ellas también se metieron a la cama y segundos después estaban dormidas. Hermione empezó a llorar otra vez. Solo que esta vez mucho más bajo. Parecía que se estaba ahogando con la almohada. Yo en mi cama de mientras pensaba. ¿Porqué yo no tenía novio? No podía ni reír ni llorar por él. Tan sola... ¿en la vida siempre estaría sola? Me llamarían "Galatea, la chica solitaria". Empecé a llorar. Solo que mis lágrimas eran silenciosas. Y tan amargas que parecía que me quemaban las mejillas. Así me dormí. Con ese peso sobre mí. Con la tristeza de que no podía compartir nada con nadie.  
  
El jueves Hermione y Cedric no se hablaron. Ella seguía igual de triste. Parecía que le habían dicho que algún pariente cercano se había muerto. El viernes Hermione no estuvo atenta en clase. Así que decidí cogerla aparte entre la clase de encantamientos y pociones.  
  
-Hermione no puedes seguir así. Parece que estas en otro mundo. Tienes que ir a hablar con Cedric. Si no lo haces tú lo haré yo. Habla con él, del asunto por el que habéis discutido, y aunque tú no tengas la culpa pídele perdón. Así él sentirá que es el hombre (y como siempre se sienten superiores) y volverá a ser como antes.  
  
-Tienes razón Gal. Pero... no me atrevo. ¿Y si no me perdona?  
  
-Tú tranquila que lo hará.  
  
Miré mi reloj. Llegábamos 10 minutos tarde a clase de pociones. Empezamos a correr. Pero aún así... 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor y estábamos castigadas. Snape nos dijo que ya nos avisaría de cuando tendríamos que ir a su despacho.  
  
Aquella noche Hermione había recuperado la sonrisa. Todo se había arreglado con Cedric.  
  
-Me ha dicho que en Hogsmade me va a invitar a comer al restaurante "El palacio Magistral". Es un restaurante de 4 varitas. Así que le saldrá caro. Pero... no sabes lo contenta que estoy de que hayamos echo las paces. No te lo puedes ni imaginar.  
  
Y era verdad. No me lo podía ni imaginar. Ya que yo seguía sola. Nadie me había invitado para ir con él a Hogsmade. Y yo hacía tiempo que tenía en mente a alguien con quien quería ir. Draco. Draco Malfoy. No me había vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde que nos besamos en navidad.  
  
El sábado llegó. La gente se iba preparando para irse a Hogsmade. Harry había invitado a Cho. Lavender iría con Seamus, Ron... él en realidad no iba. Había desaparecido. Nunca nadie sabía donde estaba. Y Parvati y Padma irían con unos de séptimo de Hufflepuff. SOLA. Me quedaba sola. Les acompañé a la salida y me volví a la sala común. Pero en el camino me encontré con... "mi" Malfoy.  
  
-Hola guapísima. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Porque no estás lista para ir a Hogsmade?  
  
-Nadie me ha invitado y no pienso ir sola.  
  
-A... pues habrá que remediar eso. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmade?  
  
Baje la vista... estaba notando como me sonrojaba.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Bueno pues te espero aquí. Vete a prepararte. Y... por favor... NO TARDES!!!  
  
REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSS PLISSSSSSSSSS  
  
DANKEEEEEE (GRACIAS EN ALEMÁN)  
  
PD. LOS ALEMANES STAN MUY POTENTES... 


	12. La prueba

Holaaaaaaaa!! Bueno, estoy un poco depre... tengo x delante 2 semanas de vaciones de semana santa y justo después me voy a francia con mi clase para practicar Euskera... po estoy triste porque no voy a ver a mi Legolas... (soy rarita, admito q me encanta ir al insti... aunq no para estudiar!!!) bueno contesto los reviews...!!!  
  
Noelle_Willow_Gilmore: La zoofilia tampoco aparece en este capi, pero volverá a aparecer... aunque luego... ocurren (piiiiiiiiiiiii) lo siento esta información es reservada!! Bueno espero que tus quehaceres no sean demasiados!!! Y por fin tu kerido Harry será + importante a partir de ahora!!!!!!  
  
Synn: Cuando escribí cómo se sentía Galatea (me refiero a lo de la soledad) era porque yo también me sentía así. Hace casi una año que escribí esta historia... así que, bueno ya he supeado esa crisis!!! Ya verás qué se trae Ron entre manos, pero x desgracia no está ahí su madre para tirarle de las orejas!!!!!!  
  
12. CAPITULO: La prueba  
  
Draco había sido muy simpático y cariñoso con migo el día en el que fuimos a Hogsmade. Esa misma noche me mandó una lechuza diciéndome que nunca me podría olvidar, que para él era una persona muy importante y que quería salir conmigo. A partir de entonces empezamos a salir. Pero... cuando nos besábamos a veces... me imaginaba que era Ron. O incluso... Marduk. Está bien. Me costaba admitirlo. Pero yo no estaba enamorada de un chico, estaba enamorada de tres. (Marduk no es exactamente un chico pero bueno...)  
  
Harry no nos hablaba a mí ni a Hermione. Una vez le pedimos una explicación y dijo:  
  
- No sé como os pude considerar amigas. Darle a Ron la espalda de esa manera. E inventarse esas cosas sobre él... sinceramente no me esperaba eso de vuestra parte.  
  
Siempre se quedaba con Dean. Ya que aunque él se hiciera el ciego y no quisiera ver la realidad... Ron ya nunca estaba en la sala común. Solo se le veía para las clases y muy pocas veces para la hora de la comida.  
  
Estábamos a últimos de enero. Y aquella noche yo me encontraba escribiendo en mi diario cuando de repente se me ocurrió. Era tan simple tan sencillo y tan lógico que no sabía porqué no se me había ocurrido antes. Si Harry quería una prueba de que Ron ya no era él mismo la tendría. Busqué a Dean y le pregunté por Harry. Este estaba en su cuarto. Fui a buscarlo. Llamé a la puerta. Una voz me dijo que pasara. En la estancia estaban Neville y Harry.  
  
- Harry, ¿podemos hablar a solas?  
  
- Yo os dejo.- Dijo Neville y se fue.  
  
- ¿No te queda claro que no te quiero ver?  
  
- Es que verás... si yo te doy una prueba de que Ron a cambiado ¿me creerás?  
  
- Sí... - dijo esto no muy seguro de si mismo.  
  
- Pues sígueme.  
  
Bajamos a la sala común. No quedaba mucha gente en la sala común. Me dirigí hacia Fred y George.  
  
- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones de navidad?  
  
- Muy bien. Nos dio tiempo a preparar muchas cosas.- Bajó la voz.- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, más caramelos y bromas para "Sortilegios Weasley".  
  
- ¿Oye, os puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
- Por supuesto.- Dijo George.  
  
Harry, Fred, George y yo juntamos más nuestras cabezas. Yo cogí mi varita del bolsillo y la mantuve bien sujeta. La última persona que quedaba en la sala común se fue.  
  
-¿Ron fue con vosotros a la madriguera?  
  
-No. Ya sabes que no. Se quedó aquí. Si asta le intentamos convencer porque esta navidad iba a estar toda la familia. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
- ¡Obliviate!  
  
Harry me miró. Fred y George estaban en el suelo.  
  
- Lo siento pero... sino, iban a sospechar algo. – Dije.  
  
- Gal... no sabes cuanto lo siento.- Me dio un enorme abrazo. – Nunca más volveré a dudar de tu palabra.  
  
- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Ahora... igual es mejor que los pongamos en los sillones, para que así piensen que se han dormido mirando el fuego.  
  
- ¡Bien pensado!  
  
Aquella noche Harry y yo nos quedamos hasta muy tarde hablando. (Fred y George ya se habían ido.) Quiso que le volviera a contar todo otra vez. Con cada mínimo detalle.  
  
- Bien... así que dentro de 5 semanas más o menos habrá que impedir que vuelvan Akisato y Voldemort. Y... ¿tú sabrás volver al lugar en donde piensan hacerlo todo? – Me dijo  
  
- Sí. En eso no hay ningún problema.  
  
Sé que este capi es corto................ Pero......... no os preocupéis, dentro de 2 semanas tendréis el otro!!!!!!!! REVIESSSSSSSSSSS REVIEWSSSSSSSSS REVIEWSSSSSSS 


	13. El castigo

Holaaaaaaaa, bueno ultimement ando depre, nadie (excepto Synn) me manda reviews... po weno, ya llegarán épocas mjores... y si no llegan pos q le vamos a hacer!!!  
  
Synn: Gracias x seguir mi fik, y q no lo agas x hacer, espero q te guste aunq sea un pokito... bueno ya verás q pasa cn drakito... y a gal le encantan los malotes... (normal, a kien no??) es vdd q lo de q Marduk tnga 4 patas es un inconveniente pero... quería meter un personaje distinto estaba aburrida de tanto hombre (yo siempre voy a lo rarito!!)  
  
Bueno espero q disfrutes del capi!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssSSSS  
  
13. CAPITULO: El castigo  
  
En clase de pociones del jueves a la tarde...  
  
- Señoritas Pommiers y Granger, mañana a las 19.30 las quiero en mi despacho por haber llegado tarde el otro día. Sean puntuales.  
  
Malfoy intentó persuadir a Snape para que no me castigara, ya que decía que no nos veíamos nunca. Hermione y yo salimos de la sala común el viernes a las 19.15, llegamos al despacho de Snape con cinco minutos de adelanto. Llamamos a la puerta.  
  
- Pasen.  
  
- Profesor, venimos a hacer nuestro castigo.  
  
- Bien, quiero que limpien las mazmorras y que hagan dos calderos de poción veritaserum.  
  
- Pero... eso nos llevará toda la noche. Y nosotras solo llegamos 15 minutos tarde a su clase.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa señorita Granger, no está contenta? ¿Quiere más?  
  
- No señor. Así está bien.  
  
- Bien, pues pueden comenzar.  
  
Primero empezamos a hacer la poción. Tardamos en preparar todos los ingredientes más o menos una hora. ¡¡Y eso que solo era para un caldero!! A las 22.00 acabamos de hacer el primer caldero. Mientras Hermione metía en frascos la poción y empezaba a cortar en trozos los ingredientes para hacer un segundo caldero de veritaserum yo fui a por más ingredientes al despacho de Snape. Llamé a la puerta. No oí nada así que entré. Abrí el armario en donde se encontraban los ingredientes necesarios. Empecé a coger todo lo que nos hacía falta, cuando oí unos pasos, sin estar segura de porqué me escondí. No sabía por qué lo hacía. Por que en realidad tenía todo el derecho del mudo de estar hay. Alguien abrió la puerta del despacho. Iba con una capa negra, zapatos negros y era de piel pálida. ¡¡Ron!! Reprimí mi grito de asombro. Fue directo al armario de Snape. Si... ya me acordaba, una vez que había estado con Marduk, había oído como le decían a Ron que robara las cosas del despacho de Snape. Y fuera como fuera yo lo tenía que impedir. Mi mente empezó a pensar a 100 por hora. Podría chillar pero antes de que le diera tiempo de llegar a nadie Ron ya me habría echado un conjuro. Entonces yo le tendría que echar un conjuro. Pero esa era una de las típicas situaciones en las que intentas hacer algo que sabes y no consigues hacerlo. Me tenía que concentrar. No encontraba un hechizo adecuado. Hasta que...  
  
-¡Petrificus totalus!  
  
Ron cayó al suelo y todos los ingredientes que tenía entre sus brazos se cayeron al suelo. Estaba rígido, sus brazos estaban pegados a su cuerpo. Sus ojos se movían a la velocidad de los rayos. De un lado a otro buscando quién le había lanzado el conjuro. Salí de mi escondite. Ron me miró e intentó decir algo pero tampoco podía hablar. Así que fui yo la que hablé.  
  
- Ron, Ron, Ron... ¿cuando aprenderás? Antes de entrar al despacho de algún profesor hay que llamar a la puerta. Pero al ser tan maleducado no lo hicistes. ¡Y no me pillastes por sorpresa! No intentes hablar porque no lo conseguirás. Y lo sabes. Por cierto, ya que te tengo aquí pillado... voy ha hacerte unas preguntas sobre Akisato.- Ya me esperaba su reacción. Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco. Y me miró. Imploraban clemencia. Al parecer seguramente no le dejarían hablar de Akisato ni de Voldemort.- Bueno Ron, te voy a dejar hablar aunque no dejaré tus demás miembros moverse. ¡Moveo bucca!  
  
- No te diré nada sobre Akisato. Ni sobre Voldemort. ¡¡Soy su más fiel seguidor!!  
  
- Si... eso dicen todos. Pero tú Ron... no eras como ellos. Tú... eras tierno, cariñoso y amable. Yo pensaba que...  
  
- ¡PUES TE CONFUNDES! Ese era el Ron de antes, el aburrido, que se dejaba llevar por la gente. El que no era bueno en nada y pensaba que su mejor amigo era Harry Potter pero en realidad Harry solo quería lo mejor para sí mismo.  
  
- Bueno, si no quieres hablar... peor para ti.  
  
Fui corriendo a por Harry y avisé a Hermione para que vigilase a Ron. Pero... al volver con Harry... 


	14. La fecha exacta

Holaaaaaaaaaaa!!! (q pesada soy siempre empiezo de la misma manera a saludar... a partir de ahora la cambiaré) Bueno pasemos a asuntos + importantes cmo q dentro de poco se akba el curso... sé q faltan dos meses pero ay q ser positibas... bueno creo que después de haberos dado la chapa os diré un secreto: (aunq ya lo sap medio instituto...) TNGO NOVIOOOOOOOO!!! Se llama Jon y es... guapísimo... vamos djar de hablar de él xq si no creerme que iría cn detalles q no tienen nada que ver cn esto... así q pasemos a cnt los reviews: q esta vez han sido +!!!!!!!  
  
Noelle_Willow_Gilmore: CAPI 12: "Bueno... tu querido y adorado harry tenía que darse cuenta de una vez xq ya me estaba artando de que defendiera así a ron "el malote". Galatea está confusa y aunque no está enamorada de los 3 chicos ella cree que sí. Lo malo es que no diferencia amistad y amor (cmo yo) y aunque quiera mucho a alguien no quiere decir que le kiera pero por ahora no te digo nada más." CAPI 13:"Bueno aki no me hiciste ninguna pregunta así para que te conteste lo único xq galatea dejó solo a ron pues sencillamente xq si no lo hacía la historia no podría haber sido así y la tendría que haber cambiado completamente y como comprenderás mi adorable Malfoy (véase mi inspiración) hizo que ocurriera eso!!!!! Bssssssss  
  
Synn: Hay mi fiel lectora... qué haría yo sin tus reviews!!! Bueno en realidad tenías razón mi pastel de cumpleaños quedó troceado... (sta mierda de ff.net!!!) bueno pues no snape no andaba x allí. Cuando llegaron ron ya no estaba y punto final...  
  
Ana: nueva lectora!!!! Holaaaaaa!! Bienvenida a esta historia con capis demasiado cortos... pero bueno como ya está escrita está prohibido quejarse porque no podré hacer nada al respecto!! Me alegro que te gustase y cmo ves no te fallo y te traigo el capi 14!!!  
  
VNGA WAPÍSIMASSSSSSS A DISFRUTAR DEL 14 CAPI!!!!!  
  
14. CAPITULO: La fecha exacta  
  
Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo. Más bien estaba desmayada. Ron había desaparecido y todos los ingredientes que se encontraban antes esparcidos por el suelo, habían desaparecido.  
  
- ¡Mierda! No lo tendría que haber dejado.  
  
- ¡Ahora no hay tiempo de lamentaciones! Ayúdame a llevarla a la enfermería.  
  
* * *  
  
Me hallaba en mi cama, miraba hacia el techo. Me sentía culpable... tan culpable... si no me habría ido a llamar a Harry, Hermione seguiría bien y Ron no se habría escapado. Ahora que Ron se había ido... dudaba mucho que volviera a las clases. Ya que se enfrentaría con nosotros. Los seguidores de Akisato y Voldemort ya sabían que nosotros lo sabíamos. No estaba segura de si eso era una ventaja o no. Tardarían un mes en hacer la poción más o menos. Por eso les había echo falta coger los ingredientes. Mi mente daba vueltas y no tenía nada claro. Empezó a amanecer... bueno, en realidad sí tenía un acosa clara. Iba a impedir que mataran a Harry Potter.  
  
* * *  
  
Al día siguiente me desperté a las 15.00, me vestí y fui a buscar a Harry. Juntos fuimos a la enfermería a visitar a Hermione.  
  
Todavía estaba débil. Pero se encontraba mucho mejor. Tendría que permanecer en la enfermería una noche más. Les dije que si queríamos salvar la vida de Harry sería mejor pedir ayuda a los centauros.  
  
- Bien... ¿y como se supone que vamos a hacer eso?  
  
- Pues... dejarme ese tema a mí. Que ya me encargo yo.-Dije.  
  
- Se lo tendríamos que decir a algún profesor... -dijo Hermione.  
  
- ¡¡NO!! Expulsarían a Ron. Y aunque te haya echo eso... en realidad Ron no es él mismo.  
  
Esa tarde quedé con Draco. Con él me sentía muy a gusto. Podía hablar de cualquier cosa con él.  
  
- ¿Te puedo decir un secreto? Pero júrame que no dirás nada.  
  
- Te lo juro.  
  
Tenía tanta confianza que le conté absolutamente todo.  
  
- Amm... por eso no he visto hoy a Ron a la hora de comer...  
  
- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué has dicho?  
  
- Que por eso no le había visto hoy.  
  
- No, no pero le has llamado por su nombre... - desde que salía con Draco ni una vez les había llamado a Ron, Harry o Hermione por su nombre y eso me extrañaba.  
  
- Pues no sé. Me hablas tanto de ellos que tengo la impresión de conocerlos. Y me caen bien.- Eso ya no me lo creía y le miré muy extrañada.  
  
- Venga Draco...- Se le notaba molesto de hablar del tema, y como no supo qué hacer me besó. Dio resultado ya que yo no volví a mencionar nada.  
  
Esa misma noche les había dicho a Harry y a Hermione que iría a avisar a los centauros sobre lo que había pasado con Ron. Hacía frío. Estábamos a principios de febrero. Llevaba mi capa y la capa invisible de Harry. También había cogido la concha que Marduk me había dado. Llegué al límite del bosque. Y soplé por aquella concha. Y mientras esperaba sucedió, hacía tiempo que no me pasaba ya que en clase ya no dábamos eso. Volvía a oír el viento.  
  
"Te sigo esperando... entra en mí... piérdete en mis venas... toma mi sangre... sé mi hija..." Alguien me estaba dando tortas. Abrí los ojos. Marduk estaba a mi lado.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Para que me has llamado?  
  
Todas las preguntas iban entrando en mi mente y poco a poco fui entendiendo lo que querían decir. Mi cerebro iba a una lentitud impresionante.  
  
- Sí, creo que ya estoy bien. Me he desmayado, tranquilo que no es nada. Tengo que hablar contigo... sobre Akisato y Voldemort.  
  
- Pues ahora que lo dices yo también tengo que contarte cosas.  
  
Le conté todo lo que había pasado con Ron. Y que desde ese día no había vuelto a venir a clase.  
  
- Pues, todo eso yo ya lo sabía.- Sonrió al ver mi cara de asombro.- Oí hablar a algunos seguidores de Akisato. Entre ellos se encontraba tu amigo. Le decían que no volviera al colegio. Que ya no merecía la pena. Decían que ya tenían todo lo necesario. Pero estaban preocupados por el echo de que tú y tus amigos (¿Harry y Hermione se llaman verdad?) sabíais que tu amigo Ron ya no era de vuestro lado. Y sospechaban que tenías la fecha de cuando iban a celebrarse los nacimientos. Pero no se preocupaban mucho por eso, ya que pensaban que tú no sabías donde iban a hacer la celebración.  
  
- Bueno... yo sé más o menos cuando va a ser el ritual pero no sé el día exacto. Y... sí sé cual es el sitio en el que lo van a hacer.  
  
- Tú no sabrás cuando lo harán pero yo sí. Se creían muy listos los seguidores. Pensaban que nadie les escuchaba. Decían que cambiarían el día. Ya que todavía tenían que robar algunos ingredientes que Ron no había conseguido robar. Finalmente la fecha exacta es el 20 de marzo. 


	15. Confusa

Y... aki estoy otra vez con la misma historia de siempre... bueno... queda poco para que se acabe la historia... bueno, poco, poco no... pero nos estamos acercando al final!!! He empezado a escribir muchísimas historias nuevas... pero nunca me quedo con ninguna idea fija en alguna, entonces cuando empiezo con una se me va la inspiración y me viene a donde otra... así que no sé cuando podré acabar o seguir alguno de mis 6 o 7 ff empezados... bueno que os dejo de dar la chapa y contesto a los reviewssssssss:  
  
Ana: Gracias por los ánimos!!! De verdad que es un apollo!!!  
  
NoelleWillowGilmore: Cuando me leí tu historia no te dije en el review que te dejé que tu historia es la primera que me he leido en ff.net weno sí que me he leido algunas pero la tuya ha sido la primera que he leido en plan digo siguiéndola desde hace algunos kpis...!!!!! Espero q publiqs otra pronto!!! He buscado el verbo descohoerentar en el diccionario y no lo he encontrado así q e llegado a la inteligente conclusión de q te lo has inventado... jejeje (cmo vs estoy muy aburrida si no no escribía tantas estupideces.) Bueno el pobre Marduk q parece que le tenéis manía no ha hecho otra cosa que despertar a Gal. Y eso de oír el viento pues... me vino la inspiración de Pocahontas (no sé si te has visto la peli, pero a mis 15 años tengo que admitir que me sigue gustando Disney x muy infantil que sea!!) bsssssss  
  
Synn: Bueno, la pobre Gal!!! Que escucha el viento... pues weno eso lo saqué de una peli de Disney (pocahontas.) Lo de las voces es la cosa del fik... es lo que dics tu lo malo maloso... bueno realment es alguien q llama a Gal... alguien malo, maloso. Aunque no es una trampa es simplemente que la llama.  
  
Bssssssss a todas y gracias x seguir leyendo  
  
16. CAPITULO: Confusa  
  
- ¡Para! ¡Deja de hacerme cosquillas!  
  
- ¿Y que gano yo con eso?  
  
Estaba con Draco en los terrenos del colegio. Me encontraba tirada en el suelo y me costaba respirar, ya que no podía parar de reír. Hacía fresco. Y el cielo estaba nublado. Draco y yo llevábamos allí unas dos horas. De repente empezó a llover.  
  
- Deberíamos irnos.- Me dijo.  
  
Volvimos al colegio y cada uno se fue a su sala común. Me cambié y bajé a cenar con Harry y Hermione. (Ron seguía sin aparecer.) Me senté en mi mesa junto con todos los Gryffindors. Miré a Malfoy. ¡Qué guapo era! ¿Cómo podría estar conmigo? Podría estar con cualquiera pero no, estaba conmigo y no con las demás. Miré a mi izquierda... allí solía estar Ron. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos de tan solo pensarlo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Por qué había cambiado? Le echaba tanto de menos... se me quitó el apetito y me fui haciendo caso omiso de Hermione y Harry que me preguntaban a donde iba. Subí corriendo a mi cuarto. No había nadie todos estaban en el gran comedor, comiendo. Ron... con lo mono que era... tan tierno, y esa mirada que... me volvía tan... llamaron a la puerta. Salté a mi cama y corrí las cortinas. Me hice la dormida. Entró alguien. Era Hermione.  
  
- Gal... ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? Ya sé que lo de Ron es duro, yo también he estado llorando. Y... Harry también está muy triste se le ve.  
  
Me giré y miré a Hermione a los ojos. (Aunque en la oscuridad... bueno la luz de la luna iluminaba la estancia.)  
  
- Le echo tanto de menos que en ocasiones pienso que una mano invisible me ahoga. Me pregunto día y noche si está bien. Si no le habrán echo daño o cualquier cosa.  
  
- Tranquila Gal, ya verás como al final todo se arregla. Me voy a cenar... ¿Vienes?  
  
- No, no tengo hambre.  
  
Salió de la habitación. Me levanté. Fui a mirar por la ventana. De allí se veía el bosque prohibido. Donde todo tendría lugar. Donde puede que alguno de nosotros moriría. Marduk igual estaba allí. Con su familia, en su casa. ¿Estaría pensando en mí? ¿Se acordaría de ese día en el que casi nos besamos? Aunque para él igual era un día como cualquier otro. Sentí que con solo el recuerdo de Marduk de ese casi famoso beso mis tripas de encogían. ¿Estaría enamorada de él o sólo era un capricho? Tendría que descubrirlo y para eso tendría que ir a verle. Cogí todo lo necesario y además de la capa de Harry. Salí del colegio. Primero necesitaba pasear. Quería tener las ideas lo más claras posibles antes de verle. Cuando de repente me giré y vi como dos siluetas salían de Hogwarts. Una era más alta que la otra. No podía ver sus caras ni sus cuerpos porque las dos llevaban capas. ¿Y si les seguía? No. Porque... ¿qué ocurriría si me pillaran? Aunque... por arriesgarme no pasaba nada. Decidí seguirles. Me puse mejor la capa invisible, y después de comprobar que no se veía nada de mí, emprendí mi espionaje. Las dos siluetas andaban muy rápido y me costaba seguirles sin hacer ruido. Se metieron por el bosque prohibido y siguieron el camino. Aunque al cabo de 10 minutos dejaron el camino para meterse por entre los árboles. Empezaron a hablar, (aunque me costaba un poco oírles debido a que estaban a algunos metros):  
  
- ¿Crees que confiará en ti?  
  
- ¡Por supuesto! Esta claro. Es como si le hubiera echo un lavado de cerebro a alguien solo que sin conjuro.  
  
- ¡Muy bien! Nos tendríamos que haber em...  
  
Tropecé con algo y caí al suelo. Los dos se giraron:  
  
- ¿Qué ha sido eso?  
  
- No sé. Igual era algún animal de estos.  
  
Siguieron su camino pero yo no les pude seguir ya que se me había quedado el pie enganchado entre dos piedras. 


	16. El secuestro

Creo q es el kpi largo de toda esta historia... bueno, ya se acerk el final, aunq qdan unos tres o cuatro capis... bueno, no os escribo mucho esta vez que hay q estudiar para los exámenes (y las recuperaciones...) así q sin contesto al review y seguís leyendo sin q os de la kk.  
  
Synn: Holaaaa!! Eres una gran apoyo para esta historia, ya q eres la únik q deja review en kda kpi... GRACIASSS!!! De mala suerte x q se le enganchara el pie nada!!! Si no se le habría enganchado no habría besado a Marduk y eso es lo bonito...!!!! Y... sí, parece que se nos está aficionando al espionaje!!  
  
bsssss  
  
18. CAPITULO: El secuestro  
  
Sentía remordimientos por haber besado a Marduk, era verdad me gustaba pero... estaba saliendo con Draco y me sentía mal por él. Los días pasaban y teníamos cada vez más deberes. El mes de Febrero finalizó. Harry, Hermione y yo nos encontrábamos en los terrenos del bosque prohibido cuando:  
  
- ¿Lo habéis sentido? O... ¿solo es un presentimiento mío?-Dijo Hermione.  
  
- ¿Sentir el qué?- Dijo Harry  
  
- Que algo va mal. Que hay algo que falla.  
  
- No. Sólo sé que es la hora de comer y tengo hambre.  
  
Yo seguía silenciosa. También lo había sentido, como si habría un traidor entre nosotros. Una pieza del rompecabezas faltaba. Fuimos a cenar.  
  
- Oye Gal, ¿ya has recuperado mi capa?  
  
- Sí. La dejé en tu cuarto.  
  
Les había contado mi aventura a Harry y a Hermione aunque solo le había contado lo del beso a Hermione.  
  
- Galatea, ¿esta noche quedas conmigo?- Era Draco, se había ido acercando desde su mesa.  
  
- Claro, aunque primero tengo que acabar un trabajo de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas.  
  
- Bien, quedamos a las 20.30 en la entrada.  
  
- De acuerdo.  
  
Se marchó. Hermione me miró. Aquella mirada quería decir "mejor díselo". Yo prefería no decir nada. Sabía que si se lo decía me sentiría peor.  
  
Llegué puntual a la cita después de acabar el trabajo. Draco todavía no había llegado. Esperé. Cinco, diez, quince, veinte, al final apareció. Iba muy tranquilo, con su mirada de superioridad en la cara.  
  
- ¿Has esperado mucho?  
  
- Sí veinte minutos, me podrías haber dicho que te retrasarías.  
  
- No se me ocurrió.  
  
- Draco... ¿te encuentras bien? Te veo distinto.  
  
- Estoy igual. ¿Salimos?  
  
- Bien.  
  
Dimos una vuelta por los terrenos y sobre las 22.00 quise volver.  
  
- ¡No! ¡Quédate más tiempo! Hace dos semanas que no nos veíamos.  
  
- Ya, si no habrías llegado tarde...  
  
- ¡Jo! Por favor... y... si te quedas te llevo a un lugar... que no conoce nadie.  
  
- Está bien.  
  
Caminamos hacía el bosque prohibido.  
  
- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
  
- Mi sorpresa se encuentra por aquí.  
  
Seguimos andando. El camino que cogimos se me hizo extrañamente familiar. Me daba la impresión de haberlo recorrido con alguien antes... ¿con quién? ¿Marduk? No, con él no había sido. Seguimos andando otros diez minutos hasta que... Llegamos al claro. ¡Con Ron! Claro había sido con él con quien había ido allí. Cuando conocí a Marduk. Me giré para mirar a Malfoy y preguntarle qué hacía allí. Pero... la gente empezó a salir de todas partes. De mi izquierda salió colagusano. A mi derecha salió el hombre con quien habló Ron la noche que le vi y me encontré con Marduk. Giré sobre mis talones y apareció Ron. Más pálido que nunca. Le brillaban los ojos. Miré a Draco:  
  
- ¿Qué es esto?  
  
- Esto se llama ingenua.- Me dijo.- ¿Te creías que salía contigo porque me gustabas? Al principio tuve miedo porque no me hacías mucho caso, veía que te interesaba Weasley. Por eso una noche fui a hablar con él. Y... aquí se ve como está nuestro nuevo Weasley. Me lo encontré en el bosque prohibido. Estaba desesperado porque te habías quedado con un grupo de centauros y tenía miedo de que te hicieran algo. Esa era mi oportunidad. Le di un buen golpe en la cabeza. Al principio estaba bajo la maldición de imperius. Pero, luego empezó a hacer cosas extrañas. Así que le tuvimos que relevar. Mi padre ocupó su puesto. El pobre Weasley ahora mismo se está empezando a quedar calvo. JAJAJAJA. Utilizamos la poción multijugos.  
  
Estaba roja de ira. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Creer que me quería. No darme cuenta de nada. Una de las personas a las que más quería era en realidad el malo.  
  
- ¿No dices nada? Pues te sigo explicando. Cuando Ron todavía estaba con nosotros... tranquila no lo matamos. Me refiero a cuando todavía seguía siendo él, pues en ese periodo de tiempo en el que ya no sabía lo que guardaba para sí y lo que nos decía, nos reveló que tú te solías desmayar en las clases de adivinación, al intentar oír el viento. Eso nos dio una pista de quién eras.  
  
No entendía nada. Parecía que me hablaban pársel.  
  
- No pongas esa cara de estúpida. Tuve mucha suerte el día en el que te encontré para ir a Hogsmade. A partir de hay empezamos a salir y... tú fuiste encantadora, confiabas en mí. Y me contabas todo. Pero... cometistes el fallo de decirme que sabías cuando iba a ser la noche en la que resucitaríamos a Akisato y Voldemort. Vuelto al tema de antes, que Weasley nos dijo que podías oír el viento. ¿Sabías quién era el que te hablaba? ¿No, verdad? No creo que te lo esperes. Pero, lo que te tengo que decir es que... eres nieta de Akisato.  
  
Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Tenía que mantenerme serena. No mostraría que tenía miedo. Que temblaba de miedo. Aunque... ¡Cuánto me habría gustado poder estar en mi cama en la torre de Gryffindor!  
  
- Sí. Eres descendiente directa. En realidad Akisato es el padre de tu padre. Cuando tu abuela se encontraba por la calle, una noche fría y oscura él se encontró con tu abuela. Él sabía que los magos del ministerio le andaban buscando y que si lo encontraban... lo matarían. Así que pensó que podría dejar un heredero en la tierra, por si él no volvía. Por eso dejó preñada a tu abuela. Y la abandonó. No fue matado pero por gusto propio hizo que lo hechizaran para que se volviera a despertar 80 años más tarde. Y los magos del ministerio no lo encontraron. Tu abuela no le dijo nada de esto a tu padre. Sólo le dijo que tu abuelo les había abandonado. Por desgracia tu padre no era muy bueno con los hechizos ni nada de eso. Él prefería trabajar en Gringgotts. Y tu hermana tampoco tenía nada que saliera de lo normal. Tú por el contrario tienes un extraño don para la adivinanza. Y para encantamientos, eres una excelente alumna.  
  
- Eres un sucio rastrero Malfoy. Me das asco.  
  
- Tranquila fiera. No te me sulfures. Era verdad que pude comprobar que no besabas como las demás chicas. Tú tenías algo de magia en tus besos. Me volvías loco cuando me besabas.  
  
- Vete a la mierda.  
  
- Mira niña, no empieces a insultarme que pierdo la paciencia con rapidez. Bueno y creo que ya te he explicado todo bien. Como comprenderás hemos cambiado el día de los dos nacimientos. Por eso esta noche te traigo aquí. Por eso te he raptado. 


	17. Lazos de sangre

Buen final de mes!!!! Estoy feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz!! Resulta que no voy a repetir....!!! Y aunque sé que os importa un pito os lo cuento para que sepáis que estoy contenta. Bueno, desgraciadamente no podré dejar otro capi... hasta... dentro de 3 semanas, ya que me piro a alemania con la clase!! Pero no os preocupéis, que faltan pocos capis para que se acabe. Este verano no voy a estar casi aquí aunque cuando esté intentaré dejar capis!!!!!!! Bueno y.... otra cosa! FELICES VACACIONES!!!!!  
  
Synn: La verdad es que cuando empecé a escribir la historia no quería poner a draco de malo, pero al final ya ves, lo que sí que pensé desde el primer momento era que mi protagonista iba a liarse con un centauro. Lo de Lucius- ron fue una chapuza de último momento... a mí eso no m gustó cmo qdó. Lo de draco traidor sí, porque de alguna manera, no podía quedarse con galatea al final. Y lo de galatea y Akisato sí que lo pensé en el capi en el que ella empezó a oir voces...  
  
Noelle: No pasa nada xq llegaras tarde.... Siempre que llegues!! Ya noto que el ordenador te vuelve loka!! Te lo tendrían q prohibir!!! Y... un punto muy importante cuando me dejes reviews.... NO ME HABLES DE MORFOLOGÍA, tíaaaaa!!! La hostia!!! Me tendrías que haber visto delante del la pantalla. O.o Tía Marduk pinta que va a rescatar a la dama!! Q haríamos sin él! Y no la ha traicionado.... Eso nunk!!!! Galatea se apellida Pommiers. Y.... creo q nada más!! Gracias x seguir leyendo, llegues tarde o no y..... haber si pones en marxa esa imaginación tuya para escribir otro fik!!!  
  
Amelie-4: Gracias x dejar review!!! Me alegro de que te guste y akí tienes el siguiente capi!!!  
  
Bsssssssssssssssssss wapísimasssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
19. CAPITULO: Lazos de sangre  
  
"Galatea respira" me dije. Respira profundamente. Todo se va a arreglar. Me encontraba atada a un árbol. Tenía mucho frío. El miedo ya se me estaba pasando. Veía como Draco preparaba un fuego. Como Colagusano cogía un caldero y como arrastraba un... ¿ataúd? También trajo una serpiente. Me empecé a poner nerviosa, tendrían que ser ya las doce de la noche más o menos. Si Hermione y Harry supieran dónde estaba. Aunque... podría chillar e intentar llamar a Marduk. No. Estaría demasiado lejos de su pueblo. Mi varita estaba el un lugar bastante seguro, que gracias a dios no habían encontrado pensando que no la había traído. Lucius Malfoy (que había vuelto a recobrar su físico original) me había registrado de pies a cabeza para saber qué llevaba encima. Pero no había encontrado nada. La concha de Marduk, un colgante, cuatro anillos, un viejo pergamino, y unas pocas gominolas. Por suerte mi varita estaba donde cualquier chica lo guardaría. Pero en donde a un chico no se le ocurriría mirar. Lo tenía entre las tetas. No era muy fino decirlo de esa manera. Pero era verdad. De repente Lucius Malfoy trajo a alguien. Le arrastraba por el suelo. Iba vestido de negro. Y estaba de color ceniza, parecía un muerto. ¡¡RON!!  
  
- ¿Qué le habéis hecho?  
  
- Tranquila niña. Está vivo. Bueno... eso creo.- Me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Igual que la de su hijo.  
  
Intenté desatarme del tronco del árbol para poder ir a donde estaba Ron. Finalmente las cuerdas cedieron ligeramente y pude acercarme un poco a Ron. Le toqué la frente y las mejillas. Frías como las piedras. Pero tenía pulso. Aunque muy débil. Parecía a punto de morir. Mientras hacía todo esto tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y empecé a llorar. Lo hacía silenciosamente, sin que nadie me viera. Me sequé las lágrimas con una de mis mangas.  
  
- ¡¡¡Draco!!! – Le llamé. Quería hablar con él.  
  
- Dígame alteza.  
  
- No me llames así.  
  
- Bueno qué quieres.  
  
- Puedes traerme un baso de agua y un poco de comida, ¿por favor?  
  
Me miró. Seguro que pensaba que era un truco.  
  
- ¡Venga tío, que me estoy deshidratando!  
  
- Ya voy, ya voy.  
  
Con un simple hechizo apareció una jarra de agua con un baso y varios sándwiches.  
  
- ¿Te valdrá con eso?  
  
- Sí. Gracias.  
  
Cogí la jarra bebí un poco y metí la mano dentro. Le mojé la frente a Ron. Se movió un poco. Le tiré el agua a la cabeza. Se despertó. Abrió los ojos. Me miró. Iba a decirme algo, pero empezó a toser. Después le tendí un sándwich. Se lo comió de un bocado. Al acabarlo alzó la vista. Me miró directamente a los ojos.  
  
- Lo siento Gal, yo no quería estaba bajo la maldición impe-  
  
- Tranquilo, ya me lo ha explicado todo Malfoy. Sí todo. No hace falta que hables tienes que descansar. Aunque... ahora mismo no es el momento adecuado. ¿Tú... sabías que yo era descendiente de Akisato?  
  
- Sí. Pero no te lo podía decir. Más de una vez lo intenté pero mi mente se bloqueaba. Y... ¿sabrás porqué les haces falta, no?  
  
- No.  
  
- Ah... Así que, no te han explicado ni media historia. Pues bien, al ser descendiente directa de Akisato, tú tienes su sangre. Y para poder vivir le hace falta algunas gotas de tú sangre. Y... a quien-tú-sabes le hace falta la de Harry. No te apures, no son familia ni nada de eso. Pero cuando quien-tú- sabes quiso matar a Harry, le transmitió algunos de sus poderes. Por eso les hace falta Harry, por que para quien-tú-sabes es como lo más parecido a alguien de su familia.  
  
- Ya. Pero eso va a dar igual, Harry está en el castillo.- Dije con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
- Sí... pero no por mucho tiempo. Ya que le enviarán una lechuza en la que pone que tú has sido secuestrada. Y que si quiere volver a verte con vida tendrá que venir. Así que seguramente también vendrá Hermione.  
  
- Y... ¿no hay ninguna manera de escaparse?  
  
- No lo sé. Hace días que no... ¿a qué día estamos?  
  
- 7 de Marzo.  
  
- ¿7 DE MARZO? Llevo en coma... unas dos semanas más o menos. Así que no sé nada del nuevo plan. No les he oído hablar. – Había recuperado un poco de color.  
  
Miré a Draco, me estaba mirando. Pero su padre le llamó y se levantó. Fue hacía el caldero, del que salía un humo de color verde. Removió un poco, un con un movimiento de varita, bajó en fuego. La serpiente que había traído Colagusano andaba de aquí para allí, sin estarse quieta. Se acercó un poco al lugar en el que estábamos Ron y yo. Y vi que Ron le tenía mucho miedo. El ataúd en cambio... me producía pavor. Suponía que allí estaría Akisato. Y eso me daba miedo. No sabía a qué esperarme, ni... qué saldría de allí. Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado sobre una piedra y nos miraba a Ron a mí. Colagusano se había perdido por el bosque con el otro hombre. De repente se oyó un movimiento de hojas detrás de Lucius Malfoy. Harry y Hermione habían llegado. 


	18. El comienzo del final

Hola mis amores!! Bueno, vengo de alemania, como muchos de vosotros sabéis!! Ha sido GENIAL!! Había un italiano... que dios mío como me ha vuelto loca!!!! Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo, ya que mañana me voy a sevilla a visitar a mis abuelos y el día siguiente de volver a mi casa de voy a Inglaterra. (Pensaréis que estoy rica o algo así, os ekivocais, es la primera vez que viajo tanto en tan poco tiempo, y no soy ninguna pija!!!!).  
  
ArwenWood: Me ha hecho ilu tu review ya q ha sido el único...!!! Pero tengo que seguir animada!! Hay millones de fiks, x ahí, y x lo menos alguien dejó un review en mi historia!!! La vdd es que las dos protas se parecerán xq soy yo la escritora y las dos son parte de mí... (ya tengo hijitas y todo!!)  
  
Bssssssssssssssssss  
  
20. CAPITULO: El comienzo del final  
  
Los dos llevaban sus varitas en la mano. Y cogieron desprevenido a Lucius. Que cayó desvanecido al suelo. Dándose cuenta de que su padre estaba inconsciente en el suelo y que Harry y Hermione habían llegado Draco sacó su varita e intentó echarles alguna maldición a Hermione o a Harry pero Hermione fue más rápida y Draco cayó al suelo y empezó a reírse. No se podía parar. Harry vino a desatarme. Me froté las muñecas y saqué mi varita. Hermione estaba preocupada por Ron, estaban discutiendo:  
  
- ¿Qué te hicieron? Pareces un muerto. Enserio, hay que llevarte a la enfermería inmediatamente. Leí en un libro que si alguna vez alguien-  
  
- Hermione ahora mismo no es el momento para esas cosas.  
  
Se calló.  
  
- ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto en venir?  
  
- Es que Hermione estaba con su novio. Y la he buscado por todas partes. Hasta que la he encontrado en la biblioteca detrás de la sección de invisibilidad.  
  
- Nos tendríamos que ir, y no quedarnos aquí, como si fuéramos a tomarnos un café.  
  
Pero, ya era demasiado tarde. Nos tendríamos que haber ido hacía mucho. Colagusano y el otro hombre habían aparecido. Yo volví a tener las manos atadas. Harry, Hermione y Ron también tenían las manos atadas, estaban a mi lado y nos encontrábamos los cuatro contra dos árboles distintos. Hermione estaba conmigo y Harry con Ron en otro árbol. Draco dejó de reírse. Y Lucius Malfoy recobró el conocimiento. Nos quitaron las varitas y las dejaron en una esquina. Al lado del tronco de un árbol. Que estaba algo lejos de nosotros.  
  
- Bien... bien... bien... ya que os creéis tan listos como para escaparos pero tan estúpidos como para quedaros aquí hablando... empezaremos ahora con los renacimientos... Las damas primero.  
  
Con un hechizo me soltó las cuerdas de las manos. E hizo que me levantara. Temblaba de miedo. Veía como Harry intentaba deshacerse de sus cuerdas. Pero lo hacía en vano. No servía de nada, ya lo había estado intentando yo desde antes que ellos llegaran. Draco y Colagusano acercaron el ataúd al fuego. Yo parecía un flan, no paraba de temblar. Imaginaros en mi situación, vuestro abuelo, uno de los magos más tenebrosos del siglo, se iba a unir junto con Voldemort. El ataúd tembló. Y lenta, muy lentamente se fue abriendo... una cabeza de pelo negro se levantó, tenían una nariz afilada y los labios finos. Los ojos eran marrones claros y estaban un poco achinados. (Como los míos.) Akisato era muy pálido, (aunque habiendo estado dormido durante tanto tiempo es normal que no le haya dado el sol) era alto y delgado. Tenía manos gruesas que contrastaban con el resto del cuerpo. Llevaba una capa negra y roja. Me miró. Su mirada no era como la mía. La gente siempre me decía que mi mirada tenía todo lo que no todas tenían. Muchísima ternura. Y aquellos ojos eran fríos, sin el más mínimo sentimiento. Se acercó a mí.  
  
- Hija mía, date cuenta de quién eres, de quién soy, fíjate en tus raíces. –Reconocí aquella voz... era la que tantas veces había oído en clase de adivinación. De repente no sé porqué recuperé la confianza en mí misma.  
  
- Perdona que te diga que tú no formas parte de ninguna de mis raíces. Dejastes preñada a mi abuela y adiós. Nada más. No soy nada tuyo ni tú mío. Tenemos la misma sangre pero, eso sólo es química.  
  
- ¡HABLA CON MÁS RESPETO A TU SEÑOR!- Lucius Malfoy me fulminó con la mirada.  
  
- Tranquilo Malfoy, bien Galatea, si no lo quieres hacer por las buenas lo harás por las malas.  
  
Me agarró de una de mis manos. Y sacando un cuchillo que le tendió el hombre del cual no sabía todavía su nombre me hizo una raja en la mano, tan grande y profunda que tuve ganas de desmayarme. Todo cayó en un frasco del que habían sacado un poco de contenido del caldero, y salió un vapor azul fosforito. Draco me arrancó un mechón de pelo y también lo tiró al frasco.  
  
- Con esto bastará.- Dijo Akisato. Me soltó.  
  
- ¡No me toques! ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME TOQUES! ¿NO HAS OIDO?  
  
- ¡Qué bien! Tengo una nieta con carácter. Dime Draco, ¿tiene mucho carácter?  
  
- No te lo puedes ni imaginar.  
  
- Cuánto me alegro, eso demuestra quién es fuerte y quién débil en esta vida.  
  
- ¡McDevon! Átala, y trae a Potter.- Dijo Akisato refiriéndose al hombre del que todavía no se sabía el nombre.  
  
Harry no temblaba al contrario que yo. Akisato estaba cogiendo el pequeño frasco y se lo bebió. Una luz azul cegadora salió del lugar en el que se encontraba Akisato y al volver a mirarle me di cuenta de que tenía color y su cuerpo era musculoso, parecía haber rejuvenecido de algunos años. McDevon cogió la mano de Harry e hizo una raja igual de profunda a la que tenía yo. Echó unas gotas de sangre y Colagusano le cortó un mechón de pelo. También se hizo a él mismo una raja en la mano y echó algunas gotas de sangre. Harry volvió a su sitio junto a Ron. McDevon removió la pócima y cogió a la serpiente que andaba rondando por el suelo. La tiró dentro. Espero, el tiempo se me hacía eterno, ¿qué hora podría ser? ¿Las 2 o quizá 3? Me giré para preguntarle la hora a Hermione cuando, una luz blanca y cegadora me hizo cerrar los ojos, y bajar la cabeza. Esa horrible luz duró varios segundos y al desparecer vi una silueta, era alta, y me daba la espalda. Se giró, el blanco de los ojos lo tenía rojo. Tenía una túnica negra y rajada, su nariz era fina y sus dedos tan finos y largos como palos. Era Voldemort.  
  
- Con que esta es tu nieta Akisato... podríamos hacerla de nuestro bando, tanto poder como tiene ella nos vendría bien, y aquí...-dijo girándose hacia Harry- aquí está el niño que me mató, el que hizo que estuviera como he estado durante estos años... y como no, sus fieles amigos que le siguen como perros.  
  
- No son perros, si no que muy buenos amigos, no sé si sabe. – No sabía porqué pero en vez de tenerle miedo a Voldemort, lo único que sentía en mi interior era ira, una enorme ira que hacía que no le tuviera miedo a nadie.  
  
- Niña, cállate la boca o acabarás como tu hermanastro.  
  
- Perdona pero, gracias a mí han resucitado a alguien con quien compartirás el poder, así que el respeto me lo tienes tú a mí.  
  
- ¡Crucio!  
  
Me retorcí de dolor. Cada parte de mi cuerpo parecía llena de cristales rotos que se incrustaban más y más en mi piel.  
  
- ¿Perdona, decías?  
  
Me callé. No quería volver a sufrir aquél maleficio.  
  
- Bien, bien. Así estás mejor Galatea. Me alegro tanto de veros... ¿Dónde están los demás?  
  
- Esperando que nosotros le demos el aviso de venir, señor. –Dijo Malfoy.  
  
- No les llaméis, no quiero que vengan aquí, no me parece un lugar muy seguro como para que vengan aquí todos mis fieles mortífagos. Y ahora que estamos reunidos los dos, ¿con quién quieres empezar, Akisato?  
  
- Con quien tú quieras, yo ahora ya tengo todo mi tiempo.  
  
- Bien, pues... ¿qué te parece si empezamos con estos críos? Harry, por ejemplo.  
  
- Buena idea, solo quiero una cosa, Galatea guárdala, tengo que arreglar cuentas con ella más tarde.  
  
Se oyó un montón de ruido, alguien se acercaba, y parecía que quisieran ser oídos. Reconocí el ruido. Le vi, allí estaba igual de protector que siempre. Aunque no venía solo. Otros 20 le acompañaban. Se habían unido a la batalla los centauros. 


	19. La batalla

**Hola... bueno hoy estoy de buen humor xq welvo de inglaterra en dnd los chorvos de echan piropos que.... Bueno dejemoslo en q t exan muchísimos piropos. Os recomiendo que vayáis. Aunque no lo hagáis si sois vírgenes xq to2 los chorvos kerrán algo más que un beso... y... no sé si me explico!!**

**Synn: Bueno me alegro que te haya gustado el kpi! Y que este tb te guste tanto como el otro... y que no te dé un soponcio mientras esperas el otro...!!! Bsssssss wapísima gracias x leer, es todo un apoyo!! **

**21. CAPITULO: La batalla**

**Hubo muchos gritos y fuertes golpes. Hermione y yo intentábamos soltarnos, pero al igual que antes no conseguimos ningún resultado. Firenze se acercó a nosotras y nos desató. Fuimos corriendo a desatar a Ron y a Hermione. Vi que Akisato luchaba contra dos centauros que no conocía. Hermione despareció y un segundo después volvió con nuestras varitas. Cogí la mía, y a quien primero apunté fue a Draco, que tanto dolor, miedo, sufrimiento y angustia me había producido. Cayó al suelo, y para que no lo mataran (aunque la verdad se merecía eso, pero, nunca había pensado que nadie tuviera que morir) Ron y yo lo arrastramos y lo dejamos un poco apartado. Volvimos a la batalla, lo primero era quitar a Akisato y a Voldemort sus varitas, ya que sin ellas serían menos poderosos. Alguien me empujó y me encontré entre centauros los cuales estaban matando a alguien. Me volvieron a empujar y caí al suelo. Entre las patas de uno de los unicornios vi a quién estaban matando. McDevon tenía la cara llena de sangre y no era posible distinguir su rostro. Pero supe que era él por la túnica que llevaba. Al ver que ya no se movía los siete centauros que le estaban matando se apartaron y fueron hacia Lucius Malfoy. Me giré para levantarme y vi a mi alrededor varios centauros muertos, parecían los efectos de la maldición avada kevrada. Me levanté por fin, pero ente tanta gente no podía ver nada. Miré a la izquierda y vi como Voldemort estaba luchando contra Bane y otro centauro (este último ya viejo). Mientras el centauro más viejo agarraba a Voldemort por la muñeca Bane se tiró contra él. Pero con un hábil hechizo hizo que Bane volara por los aires y que el otro centauro muriera. De repente se giró y me vio. Sus labios dibujaron una extraña sonrisa, una sonrisa que me hizo temblar, una sonrisa que hizo que recordara porqué todo el mundo tenía miedo de Lord Voldemort.**

**- Galatea... por fin tú y yo solos. Ya no eres tan arrogante como antes ¿verdad? Ahora que no estás con tus amiguitos. Tu abuelo no quiere matarte, pero a mí me parece una estupidez perdonarte la vida, una más, una menos... ¿qué más da? Así que... como Akisato no quiere verte morir, no te mataré, pero te haré sufrir tanto como a los padres de tu amigo Neville. O quizás más... sí eso será más divertido... - ¿Qué les habría echo a los padres de Neville?- _¡Ablatum vita!_ **

**Pero justo antes de que el rayo de luz amarilla llegara a mí alguien se interpuso entre nosotros dos. Marduk cayó sobre mis rodillas. Estaba temblando y se agitaba. **

**- ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?- Estaba furiosa, Marduk no se podía morir, no podía si moría él, mi corazón moriría con él.**

**Con todas mis fuerzas le arrastré asta la oscuridad del claro. Voldemort se reía y fue a ayudar a Akisato con los centauros que quedaban, los cuerpos de Lucius Malfoy y de Colagusano yacían en el suelo con sangre por todas partes y algunas partes de su cuerpo no se encontraban con ellos. Cogí la cara de Marduk entre mis manos. No se podía morir, por favor él no, empecé a llorar, le abracé y no le solté, unos segundos más tarde empezó a calmarse, asta que se quedo quieto, rígido como petrificado. Abrió los ojos, y sonrió débilmente. **

**- Galatea, acércate a mí.- Puse mi cara muy cerca de la suya.- Antes de morir...**

**- No te vas a morir, haré todo lo que sea para que no te mueras.**

**- Calla, y escucha, antes de irme quiero decirte una cosa. Te quiero como jamás he querido a nadie. Por eso el otro día mirando a la luna compuse una canción para ti. Falta la música pero fijo que tú la encuentras:**

**_"Por ti todas las noches robaría la luna_**

_**Pero tú estás ciega y no ves su luz**_

_**Con una sonrisa, o con dolor provocaste mis lágrimas**_

_**Tu fuego se está apagando y me estoy dando cuenta que eres **_

**_la más bella estrella de entre todas ellas"._**

**Seguía llorando pero esta vez de felicidad. Daría mi vida por él, y no quería que se muriese. De repente su cabeza calló hacia un lado. **

**- ¡NOOO! _¡Enervate! ¡Enervate_! No te mueras por favor, por favor... **

**Alguien se acercó a mí, Marduk se movió un poco, lo que quería decir que estaba vivo.**

**- ¿Qué le pasa?- Era Akisato.**

**- Voldemort quiso echarme un hechizo y él se puso en medio, para que no me diera... y se está muriendo, ¿podrías hacer algo?- Era capaz de aliarme con el enemigo si hacía falta, aunque sólo me confirmaran que Marduk seguiría vivo.**

**- ¿¿¿¿QUÉ????**

**- Pues que yo est-**

**_- ¡Avada Kevrada!_**

**Me quede de piedra, Voldemort se encontraba en el suelo, muerto. Oí voces y gente corriendo, había muertos a mí alrededor, y Akisato se encontraba a mi lado abrazándome. Entonces me desmayé.**

**La canción en realidad es del grupo Ken 7. Y está en Euskera, pero la he modificado y traducido para que quede bien con la historia.**


	20. El final

**Bueno, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo y que me dejéis algún review que no cuesta nada!!!! Sólo falta un kpi para que se akbe esta historia y es bien corto así que lo dejaré pronto... qué emoción... la primera historia terminada que dejo aki!!!! (ni el verano me cambia...)**

**Besitos: smuak, smuak**

**22. CAPITULO: El final**

**Abrí los ojos. Todo estaba oscuro. Todo mi cuerpo pesaba tanto... parecía metal. Intenté levantar la cabeza ligeramente pero no lo conseguí.**

**- ¿Alguien está despierto?- Pregunté. **

**- Sí, yo.- Era la voz de Harry.**

**Salió de su cama, y se sentó encima de la mía. **

**- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Akisato, y Marduk? ¿No habrá muerto, verdad? Es que me desmayé, cuéntamelo todo Harry. Y... por cierto ¿qué hora es?**

**- Verás... cuando tú te caístes al suelo Hermione, Ron y yo pensamos que te podrías arreglártelas sola, ya que teniendo tanto poder... Pues bien, salimos corriendo en dirección al colegio. Llegamos y fuimos corriendo a avisar a Dumbledore, que llamó a Snape y a McGonagall, y ellos llamaron a los del ministerio. La mayoría de ellos llegaron por la chimenea, otros en cambio en escoba (pero esos claro sólo estaban a unos pocos kilómetros). Cuando ya estábamos allí unos 20 más o menos, salieron todos corriendo en dirección al bosque prohibido y nosotros íbamos en cabeza. Corrimos con todas nuestras fuerzas, ya llevábamos bastante tiempo fuera, unos 15 o 20 minutos más o menos. Y de repente al estar a pocos metros oímos el conjuro que más miedo me daba oír. Oímos el avada kevrada. La mayoría de los magos del ministerio empezaron a lanzar hechizos. Creímos que estabas muerta pero no estábamos en lo cierto. Voldemort se hallaba en el suelo muerto. Entonces te vimos, estabas abrazando a Marduk y Akisato te estaba abrazando a ti. Justo en ese momento te llegó un conjuro desmayador, el cual fue tirado por mí, lo siento le quería dar a Akisato...**

**- Ya, bueno, pero, ¿dónde están Akisato y Marduk?**

**- Akisato esta en Azkaban, en realidad él te quería como a una nieta, nos explicó todo antes de que... de que lo dementores le besaran.**

**- ¿Le besaron? **

**- Sí, Fudge dijo que sería lo mejor. ¿Te acuerdas cuando Voldemort dijo que nos mataría y Akisato dijo que a ti te mataría él que tenía que hablar contigo? Pues eso fue para salvarte la vida.**

**- ¡Por eso mató a Voldemort! Porque él intentó matarme, pero le dio a Marduk. Y Akisato furioso le mató. Pero Harry... todavía no me has dicho qué le ha pasado a Marduk.**

**- Gal, no, él no... sobrevivió... - lo dijo con una voz muy suave.**

**- ¿QUÉ?**

**- ¡Shhhhh! ¡No chilles!**

**Y no iba a chillar, la verdad no pensaba hablar si hablaba sabía que lloraría y no quería hacerlo, tenía que ser fuerte como él me decía. Fuerte y no llorar. Era fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo. Me tumbé en la cama.**

**- Gal... cuando tú te desmayastes McGonagall te llevó en una camilla a la enfermería (nunca había visto así a McGonagall) y Marduk no se podía levantar, tenía los ojos en blanco, y empezó a moverse de una manera muy extraña, que daba miedo, Dumbledore lanzó un hechizo y él abrió los ojos y dijo: "Decirle que no olvide la canción". Después de eso su cabeza cayó de lado y Dumbledore dijo que había muerto. Lo siento muchísimo.**

**Harry intentó abrazarme y me aparté. **

**- Te entiendo, tranquila, no te molesto más, me voy a mi cama.**

**Se puso de pie y se fue hacia su cama. Yo me di la vuelta en la mía y me puse a llorar. No me contuve lloré, lloré y lloré asta tener ganas de vomitar, asta querer morirme, asta querer quitarme la vida. Pero en ese momento llegó la enfermera me agarró de la blusa blanca que llevaba y cogió un cubo en el que empecé a vomitar. Después me dio una poción para dormir y sin soñar.**


	21. De vuelta a casa

**Capítulo cortísimo, sólo para explikr brevemente qué pasó después de la movida.**

**Synn: ¡Qué ilu un review dspués de tantos años.... O meses... bueno después de tanto tiempo. Cuando escribí el kpi anterior lloré xq era la primera vez que... como que mataba a alguien. Fijo que piensas que estoy gilipollas, pero estaba tan metida en la piel de Gal que sentía todo como ella y la verdad, es que me sentí fatal. A mí tp me gusta que la gente vomite, yo misma no vomito dsd que tengo 9 años, y ahora tngo 15. Voldemort está muerto, muerto y más que muerto. No volverá a resucitar. MUERTOOOOO. Gracias x haberme seguido sta el final y no dejes de leer!!!!!!!!! Bsssssss gracias x toooo!!!**

**23. CAPITULO: Vuelta a casa **

**Estuve mucho tiempo sin salir de la enfermería, y no fue por que estuviera enferma, pero cada dos por tres tenía nauseas y no paraba de llorar cada vez que me acordaba de Marduk. Pero a mediados de abril me reincorporé a las clases. Tenía tantos deberes atrasados... pero la mayoría de los profesores hacían la vista gorda. Sabían lo sucedido. Entre tanto Draco había sido expulsado y se había cambiado de colegio. Lucius Malfoy estaba muerto junto con McDevon y Colagusano. Y por supuesto Voldemort. Mis padres me habían venido a visitarme, y mi padre me había pedido perdón por todo (aunque yo le repetí mil veces que no tenía la culpa de nada.) Hermione me ayudaba mucho y ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con Cedric. Me había ayudado psíquicamente y con todos los deberes. Harry también me había ayudado, hacía que no pensase en Marduk y cada vez que alguien me hacía una pregunta con respecto a eso Harry le amenazaba. Ron tampoco había sido expulsado ya que no había sido culpa suya encontrarse bajo esa maldición. La relación entre Ron y yo... no sabría explicarla. No era tan fría como antes, pero cuando se enteró de lo de Marduk... no sé si me explico, a mí me seguía gustando Ron, incluso se lo había dicho pero ahora mismo no estaba en condiciones de salir con nadie. Por lo menos asta el año que viene no quería nada con nadie. Así que el fin de curso fue acabando... algunas materias las pasé justas ya que entró lo que habían dado mientras yo estaba en la enfermería. Pero aprobé todas y pasé de curso. Saqué muy buenas notas en adivinanza y en pociones. (No me preguntéis cómo lo hice.) Ya casi no me di cuenta de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo, pero de repente me encontré en el mes de junio, volviendo a casa con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Les había prometido a los tres que les escribiría. No tenía ni idea de qué me repararía el futuro pero no me quedaría toda mi vida pensando en el pasado. Y así crucé la barrera, con una cancioncilla en mente: "_Por ti todas las noches robaría la luna, pero tú estas ciega y no lo ves..."_**

**Septiembre 2003**

**Quería agradecer a la gente que alguna vez me haya dejado un review por muy corto que sea:**

**Endora**

**Noelle Willow Gilmore**

**Annita-malfoy**

**La-peye-malfoy**

**Laura Melissa**

**Miki Potter**

**Sakura Radcliffe**

**CoNnY-B**

**Gin-ynia**

**Synn**

**Mish1**

**Ana**

**Amelie-04**

**ArwenWood**


End file.
